Boys
by Danimon86
Summary: ...Uruha olha pra cima deparase com a figura de um rapaz de óculos escuros e com um piercing no lábio, mostrando um sorriso, aos seus olhos , extremamente sexy.
1. Chapter 1

Oi brotos! 8D  
Pessoa novata, me deêm um desconto... T.T

_Boys_

O garoto cheio de tédio olhou mais uma vez para o relógio: 14hs...

Céus, tinha dias que queria que o tempo realmente voasse.

Uruha é o garoto entediado em questão, já com seus 16 anos, ajudava o seu pai (que possuía uma pequena mercearia ) durante ás tardes e quanto às manhãs estudava (já estava no 2 º ano).

Tinha dias que aquela mercearia parecia estar fechada aos olhos dos poucos traunsentes que haviam.

Então, só restava ao garoto loiro ficar ali: No balcão do caixa, com os cotovelos apoiados numa expressão de puro tédio.

Eis que surge, um maço de cigarros á sua frente no balcão - Uruha olha pra cima -depara-se com a figura de um rapaz de óculos escuros e com um piercing no lábio, mostrando um sorriso, aos seus olhos , extremamente sexy.

- Mais alguma coisa senhor? - pergunta levemente corado o garoto.

- Por favor, não me chame de senhor! - exclamou fingindo-se ofendido - Pode me chamar de Aoi.

- Hum... certo - Concordou Uruha.

- E você como se chama?- perguntou Aoi, tirando o rapaz mais novo de seus devaneios.

- Uruha, pode me chamar de Uruha. - respondeu com um sorriso.

- Bem, Uruha... Eu sou novo aqui, e eu e meu amigo nos transferimos pra faculdade aqui perto, mas ainda não achamos um lugar legal pra morarmos. Sabe de algum lugar que possamos procurar?

- Que eu saiba, sempre tem uns apartamentos pra alugar perto da faculdade mesmo, e eles dão preferência pra estudantes. Talvez você consiga algo por lá... - Sugeriu Uruha.

O garoto se sentia feliz, pois se o rapaz ia passar a estudar ali perto, provavelmente o veria muitas vezes mais.

- Puxa, obrigado pela dica! - Dizendo isso, Aoi piscou. Deixou o dinheiro do maço de cigarros no balcão indo em direção a saída. - E pode ficar com o troco!

"Uau! Isso é realmente algo novo" Pensou Uruha, olhando por onde Aoi tinha saído.

XxXxX

Uruha, apesar de seus apenas 16 anos de idade, já tinha plena consciência de sua opção sexual: gostava de homens e ponto.

Apesar de nunca ter se relacionado com um em questão.

Não havia se relacionado não por falta de opção, mas sim porque simplesmente não apareceu um rapaz que lhe chamasse a atenção... até surgir Aoi.

"Céus no que estou pensando!" murmurou Uruha para si mesmo, em seu quarto.

O garoto agora não via a hora de chegar de uma vez por todas o dia seguinte, para ter a chance de ver Aoi mais uma vez.

Ver um cara com quem falou só uns minutos, e já imaginava certas... _coisas _ à respeito do moreno.

"Eu devo estar louco" falou com o rosto contra o travesseiro.

- Uruha! - Sua mãe grita da sala - Seu colega está te esperando!

- Já to indo! - responde rápido o garoto, pegando a mochila e descendo as escadas.

À sua espera estava um garoto razoavelmente mais baixo que ele, apesar da mesma idade. Seu nome era Matsumoto Ruki.

Ruki apesar de ser um tanto _exótico_, com seus 5 piercings na orelha e cabelo artificialmente loiro, era um cara legal e não um "mala"( XD ) como muitos o rotulavam, mesmo sendo o melhor amigo do CDF da sala, ou seja, sendo melhor amigo de Uruha.

- Uru, você fez o trabalho de biologia? - Pergunta angustiado Ruki

- Relaxa Ruki. Fiz e botei seu nome nele também...

- Ah, é por isso que eu não vivo sem você Uru-chan!

- È...

- Você tá legal?

- Tô, por quê? - Uruha responde levemente corado. Sabia que se Ruki descobrisse o motivo de seus devaneios, não ia parar de pegar no seu pé...

- Não, tem alguma coisa aí. Vai, fala Takashima... o que aconteceu? - Insiste Ruki - Você tá monossilábico demais hoje.

- Ah Ruki... deixa pra lá vai, é besteira...

- Takashima... - Ameaçou Ruki - Desembucha!

Respirou fundo... é não adiantava.

- Ontem, apareceu um cara lá na mercearia...

- E?

- Bem, é aí que está o problema... ele simplesmente apareceu e eu não consigo tirar ele da minha cabeça!

- Credo... - Ao contrário de Uruha, Ruki é hetero, mas respeita a opção sexual de seu colega. - Então você ta apaixonado? - Falou Ruki num tom de deboche.

- NÂO! Quer dizer, só tô espantado... - murmurou mais para si mesmo, que para o amigo.

- Vocês conversaram?

- Não foi bem uma conversa... ele perguntou de apartamentos para alugar e eu indiquei... - respondeu dando de ombros.

- Hum... e como era esse cara? - Perguntou curioso Ruki

- Bem... ele era alto, cabelos negros e tinha um piercing no canto do lábio direito. - Uruha fala tudo isso com um sorriso bobo na cara.

- Sei.. tipo como aquele cara ali? - fala Ruki, com um sorriso safado, indicando discretamente um rapaz que vinha na mesma calçada que eles, porém na direção contrária.

Uruha, ao ver o rapaz que Ruki aponta, acaba tropeçando e como num filme, cai nos braços de Aoi.

- Ei, você ta legal? - Pergunta Aoi, segurando Uruha pelos ombros.

- Tô sim, só tropecei - responde sem graça, e sem encarar Aoi nos olhos. - Mas obrigado.

- Não foi nada... você é o garoto da mercearia né? - Pergunta Aoi, e num gesto automático coloca uma mecha do cabelo de Uruha para trás.

- S-sou - Responde Uruha, arrepiando ao sentir os dedos de Aoi em sua pele.

- Eu tenho que te agradecer! Conseguimos alugar um apartamento naquele prédio que você indicou! - Exclamou extremamente feliz Aoi.

- Conseguiram? - falou Uruha meio zonzo com a proximidade de Aoi, o moreno ainda não largara seus ombros...

- Sim. Eu e meu colega que eu havia dito, è aquele cara que ta vindo ali. - Respondeu Aoi apontando para um rapaz de quase mesma altura que a sua, que vinha na direção deles.

- Reita, esse aqui é o Uruha. Ele quem deu a dica dos apartamentos... - Apresentou Aoi.

- Ah, prazer.- falou Reita apertando a mão de Uruha - E obrigado pela dica, estamos meio perdidos nessa cidade sabe...

- Não foi nada - disse Uruha extremamente vermelho e um pouco decepcionado de Aoi ter se afastado.

- Não vai nos apresentar seu amigo? - Perguntou Reita apontando para Ruki, este por sua vez totalmente alheio á conversa que estava acontecendo.

- Ah, me desculpem. Esse aqui é o Ruki.

Reita de pronto aproximou-se do rapaz para apertar-lhe a mão e se apresentar ao rapaz, todo sorrisos, sendo em seguida a vez de Aoi apresentar-se. Ruki, cumprimentou a todos os dois com simpatia, mas sem muito interesse.

- Bem, nós vamos indo, temos que arrumar o AP novo! - falou Aoi, colocando a mão nos bolsos da calça se afastando.

- A gente se vê - Despediu-se Reita indo atrás do amigo, dando um último aceno de mão.

- Até! - Disse Uruha - Aoi então virou-se e piscou para Uruha.

Não era preciso dizer que o Uruha ganhara seu dia com isso...

Continua...

Bem, critícas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas '  
Lembrando brotos, nunca fiz uma fic na vida se aventurando por caminhos desconhecidos XD


	2. Chapter 2

Durante o resto do dia, Uruha só conseguia pensar em Aoi.

E ele já estava ficando preocupado com isso, nunca ficou tão _fascinado_ com alguém assim antes.

- Uru-chan? Uru?! – chamou pela milésima vez Ruki. O garoto cansado de chamar o amigo, lhe deu um tapa na cabeça.

- Ai, Ruki. Que foi?! – gemeu Uruha

- Ei, se seu pai vê você aqui na mercearia, pensando na morte da bezerra, capaz de ele não te liberar para o futebol!

Futebol, umas das paixões de Uruha. Ele e Ruki jogavam todas as quartas e sábados na quadra do bairro. Eles formavam um time e tanto, sempre ganhando de campeonatos internos no colégio.

- Pode deixar que o meu pai não vai fazer isso. – falou com um sorriso – Vamos massacrar o time que desafiou a gente hoje né?

- È assim que se fala Uru-chan – Falou Ruki dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo – Quem sabe assim você não tira da cabeça o seu novo amiguinho...

Uruha ia dar uma resposta a Ruki, mas ela ficou a meio caminho, quando um rapaz apareceu pela entrada da loja.

Uruha ficou agitado, não era Aoi. Mas era o amigo dele, Reita.

- Boa tarde. – Cumprimentou Reita.

- Boa tarde. – responderam em uníssono os dois rapazes.

Uruha estava se contendo para perguntar à Reita, onde estava Aoi. Notando que o rapaz procurava por algo, resolveu perguntar:

- Procurando algo em especial?

- To sim, o de menta acabou? – Perguntou Reita apontando na direção dos cigarros.

- Ah, acabaram, mas já fizemos o pedido. Amanhã já deve ter...

- Hum... então vou ficar com esse chocolate – falou Reita abrindo a carteira e pagando pelo doce. – Quer um pedaço Ruki?

- Huh?! – Ruki que estava distraído lendo a parte de esportes do jornal, ergueu a cabeça na direção de Reita com a cara do tipo "Ta falando comigo?".

- Eu perguntei se você quer um pedaço... – Repetiu o rapaz com um pedaço de chocolate já na boca.

- Ah, não obrigado.

- Ta bom então... – falou Reita – Vocês sabem de algum legal pra sair nessa cidade? Sei lá, quem sabe uma boate ou qualquer coisa do tipo...

- Você ta perguntando pras pessoas erradas... – respondeu Ruki num resmungo.

- To?! Por quê?

- Porquê somos menores de idade, portanto, não podemos freqüentar esse tipo de lugar – respondeu pesaroso Ruki

- E você já ouviu falar em :identidade falsa? – Rebateu Reita

Ruki e Uruha olharam incrédulos para Reita.

- Oras, eu já tive uma identidade falsa. Isso era até normal no nosso colégio... – defendeu-se Reita

- Mas nós não costumamos fazer isso... – Disse Uruha

Reita então dá uma risada.

- Qual é a graça? – Pergunta Ruki mal humorado.

- Me desculpe Ruki-san, mas mesmo com identidade falsa você não passaria com essa altura.

Uruha não queria rir em respeito ao amigo, mas foi impossível não fazer. Já que as risadas de Reita não ajudavam muito e a cara vermelha de raiva de Ruki contribuiu para tornar tudo mais engraçado.

- E você daria um belo palhaço com esse seu nariz de batata! – Retrucou Ruki.

Fazendo Uruha produzir um barulho especifico de quem tenta evitar dar um gargalhada. E Reita cessar imediatamente com suas risadas. Deixando Ruki satisfeito.

- Hum, com você é "bateu-levou" não é pequeno? – Falou com um meio sorriso o rapaz mais velho.

- Pequeno é a mãe!

- Ei calma, foi só uma brincadeira! – falou Reita levantando os braços num sinal de paz. Já vou indo, desculpa se lhe ofendi Ruki-san!

- Hn - Ruki estava realmente brabo.

E Reita já estava quase saindo da loja, quando de súbito Uruha tem uma idéia.

- Reita-san! – Chama o garoto, fazendo com que Reita se vire de onde está.

- Sim? Eu esqueci alguma coisa? - Pergunta apalpando os bolsos.

Ruki gira os olhos num gesto de impaciência.

- Não, é que você perguntou se tem um lugar que queira se divertir e... – respirou fundo – Bem, tem uma quadra aqui perto, e fazemos uns times e tudo o mais. Se você e Aoi-san quiserem, podem aparecer por lá... todas as quartas e sextas tem jogo.

Pronto a sorte estava lançada, não sabia se era uma boa idéia convidar dois caras mais velhos para um "programinha de adolescentes", mas era o melhor que podia fazer para se aproximar de Aoi.

- Ta aí... Vou falar com Aoi, desde já obrigado pelo convite Uruha-san! – Disse Reita se despedindo e sumindo pela porta.

- Uruha você ta louco?! Chamando esses dois caras pra jogar... você ta é obcecado por esse Aoi...

- Reita, não enche.- Retrucou Uruha corado - E também sempre falta alguém pra completar time... não tem nada de mais chamar os caras pra jogar...

- Sei bem o _jogar_ que você ta falando... – Ruki disse isso estreitando os olhos.

Uruha com uma risada responde:

- Mas acho que Reita-san vai querer mais que jogar com você Ruki...

- Do que você ta falando?! Eu sou macho ta legal, MACHO! – Fala Ruki extremamente enrubescido, tirando uma gargalhada de Uruha.

- Ta, ta bom "senhor macho", me ajuda a fechar a mercearia, que temos ainda um trabalho de matemática pra fazer.

E com um muxoxo Ruki foi ajudar seu amigo.

Continua...

Oi 8D  
E aí o que acharam?! Essa fic vai ser tipo assim, alternada entre AxU e RxR... Talvez eu venha a botar um parzinho pro Kai (talvez)... mas dae num sei se eu uso o  
Miyavi ou o Nao... XP  
Wuahhhhhhhhh tô tão feliz rebola, Ei e vc aí, que leu não comentou no cap passado comenta nesse T.T mendigando review XP  
DEsde já tudo de bom pra todo mundo! E até o próximo capítulo! vai embora saltitante


	3. Chapter 3

Boys

Já era sábado à tarde, e como sempre todos os garotos estavam reunidos na quadra para jogarem.

Nas pequenas arquibancadas ao redor, também havia uma quantidade razoável – como sempre- de garotas, não para assistir o jogo necessariamente, mas sim a fim de ver seus "paqueras" ou em busca de um.

Uruha angustiado olha mais uma vez para a entrada da quadra, na esperança de ver Aoi entrando por ela. Mas ao que parecia, nem ele e nem Reita viriam.

- Uru-chan, pode esquecer eles não vão vir... – falou Ruki notando a ansiedade do amigo, e não parecendo nem um pouco chateado com a falta dos rapazes.

- E quem disse que eu to preocupado com isso?!

Ruki olhou incrédulo para o outro rapaz.

- Ta bom, então o quê você tanto olha para a entrada?! - perguntou Ruki estreitando os olhos.

- Oras, eu to olhando pra lá por que... Ah, por causa do Kai oras! Só falta ele pro nosso time ficar completo... – Respondeu rapidamente Uruha.

- Pqp, eu mato o Kai se ele não vier! – praguejou Ruki, esquecendo completamente do verdadeiro motivo que _sabia_ que seu amigo tanto olhava para a entrada.

- Quem você vai matar Ruki?

Os dois garotos dão um pulo. Era Kai, quem havia acabado de chegar, todo sorrisos e covinhas.

- Eu ia matar você seu pereba, se faltasse! – Respondeu Ruki dando um cascudo em Kai.

Todos ficaram rindo, esperando o time adversário também ficar completo, para começarem o jogo.

- Ih, não sei se vai dar time não. – Falou Kai desanimado - Ouvi dizer que um dos jogadores deles caiu de bicicleta agora na vinda e se ralou todo.

- Ah, então que eles arranjem outro cara qualquer ai pra fazer time Daqui a pouco a nossa hora na quadra acaba e nós não jogamos – reclamou chateado Ruki.

Nota-se então, uma pequena agitação no grupo do time desfalcado. O capitão do time adversário com um sorriso se dirigiu a Ruki:

- Ei, vamos começar o jogo, já arranjamos um substituto! – fala o garoto apontando para o substituto. Que nada mais nada menos era Reita.

De imediato, Uruha olha ao redor à procura de Aoi, e o avista numa arquibancada fumando um cigarro. Quando o garoto pensa em ir falar com o rapaz mais velho Ruki o segura pela gola da camisa.

- Nem pensar, Takashima, você vai falar com Aoi depois. Agora você vai ajudar nosso time a massacrar esses caras! – Falou um Rki vermelho, já calçando suas luvas de goleiro.

- Oras, mas vejam só... não é que justamente o pequeno é o goleiro!

Ruki com uma cara nada boa se vira na direção do autor do infeliz comentário. Sim, era Reita, com seu inconfundível sorriso de lado.

- Devia tomar cuidado Reita-san – começa inocentemente Ruki – se levar uma bolada na cara pode achatar mais ainda seu nariz...

Kai que estava atento a conversa calorosa que seu amigo e o "cara novo" estavam tendo, imediatamente cai na gargalhada, Uruha gira os olhos não acreditando que seu amigo caia nas provocações de Reita, sabendo que este somente se divertia mais ainda com a raiva do amigo.

- Céus _Ru-chan_, como pode ficar brabo com tão pouco?! Perguntou Reita rindo-se

- Eu não te dei permissão para me chamar assim! – rebate Ruki

- Ta bom, ta bom. Já chega! – fala Kai – pelo visto vocês já se conhecem?!

- Ah, sim nos conhecemos. Mas eu não conheço você, eu sou Suzuki Reita – fala o rapaz fazendo uma reverência para Kai.

- Yutaka Kai – fala Kai retribuindo a reverência do mais velho.

- Ruki-san é sempre assim brabo? – pergunta Reita apontando para o garoto que já estava no gol se alongando.

- Ah, não liga não. E o jeito dele.

- Ei vamos começar a jogar ou não vamos?! – grita Ruki, bastante impaciente.

Nisso todos começam a se posicionar, uns dando uma última alongada, outros apenas dando gritos de apoio.

Ruki estranha ao notar Reita correndo na sua direção.

- Você fica do outro lado do campo até o juiz apitar sabe?! – constata ironicamente Ruki para Reita.

- Eu sei disso, mas antes de começar o jogo eu lhe proponho um desafio Ruki-san..

- Desafio?! – pergunta incrédulo Ruki – que tipo de desafio?!

- Se o meu time ganhar do seu, quero beijar sua boca. – Sussurra Reita no ouvido do garoto mais novo. Ruki cora violentamente com a proximidade do rapaz, dando um passo para trás, ele fala:

- Você ta louco?!

- O que foi _pequeno? _Não se garante?! – Provoca Reita.

- È claro que sim, tanto que aceito seu desafio idiota! – Fala Ruki num tom ofendido – Não vou deixar passar uma bola sequer por estas traves hoje!

- È o que vamos ver – Responde o rapaz com um sorriso vitorioso.

XxXxX

O jogo começou um tanto trancado. Apesar do time de Uruha ser um dos melhores da redondeza, tinha que admitir que esse time estava dando bastante trabalho à eles.

Principalmente com o reforço inesperado que o time adversário recebeu.

Reita se mostrou ser um excelente jogador e não perdia a oportunidade de chutar contra o gol de Ruki, este por sua vez, sempre que Reita (o rapaz que lhe propôs o desafio)tinha posse da bola, soava frio. Ruki não quer perder esse jogo, ele não pode.

- Anda Uruha, o que aconteceu com você?! Chuta pro gol PORRA!!! – Grita desesperadamente Ruki, ao ver que o loirinho perdera mais uma bola.

Uruha, não parecia muito à vontade jogando com os olhos de Aoi sob si. Quando fez o convite para Reita e o amigo virem, imaginava que o moreno iria jogar também, e não ficar assistindo das arquibancadas. Pensado nisso, deu uma olhada de esguelha na direção de Aoi. Ele estava olhando para ele, e lhe de um aceno com a mão. Uruha sentiu-se derreter, e ficou tonto também ao levar uma bolada na cabeça.

- Ei, você ta legal?! – Pergunta Kai, oferecendo a mão para o colega se levantar.

- Eu to legal, só me distraí um pouco.

Uruha muito corado voltou a jogar.

"Concentração Uruha" murmurou para si mesmo.

XxXxXxX

Somente mais alguns minutos para o fim do jogo, e todos que estavam a assistir o jogo faziam suas apostas para vem quem iria ganhar. Pois se continuasse empatado, seria decidido nos pênaltis.

- Que Merda! – grita Ruki tapando o rosto com as mãos.

O garoto entrou em desespero com razão, pois seu time acabara de perder um pênalti.

- Anda galera, o tempo ta acabando! Vamos fazer gol! – Ruki já estava praticamente sem voz, de tanto gritar durante o jogo.

Mas todos estavam realmente se esforçando, ainda assim o placar não saia do zero à zero.

Reita parecia bastante feliz com o desespero de Ruki, fazendo questão de chutar no gol a cada oportunidade que tinha. Mas Ruki apesar da baixa estatura é um ótimo goleiro, defendendo todas com garra, e contando com a ajuda de um zagueiro e tanto, que era Kai, sempre ajudando Ruki a "empurrar" o time pra frente.

Dos cinco jogadores, Uruha era o menos "vocal" do time. Jogava quieto e praguejava baixinho pra si mesmo quando errava algum passe.

Então como se tivesse surgido do nada, um dos alas do time adversário, fez um belo lançamento para Reita, este que domina no peito e avança na direção de Ruki.

Kai, o zagueiro, tenta conter o avanço do rapaz, mas não obtém sucesso, pois este lhe aplica um belo drible e logo em seguida cruza da lateral para o atacante de seu time cabecear e Ruki (mais parecendo um gato) tenta a todo custo alcançar a bola. Mas não foi possível, foi marcado o primeiro e único gol daquela partida.

O time de Ruki perdera e agora só lhe faltava pagar a aposta...

Continua...

Wuahhhhhhhhhh!   
Olha, foi a primeira vez que narrei uma partida de futebol! XD  
Bem,os próximos capítulos ( acredito eu) serão mais "quentes" se é que me entendem...XD  
Vou começar devagarinho né, pois pra mim ainda é tudo muito novo... XP  
Desde já muito obrigada!  
E comentários são sempre bem vindos! o/


	4. Chapter 4

Ruki estava desolado. Simplesmente não acreditava, olhando para a bola parada dentro do gol.

"Perdemos" murmurou para si mesmo.

- Ah, Ruki pra quê essa cara – tenta animar Kai – Foi só um jogo, um dia a gente perde, outros ganhamos...

- Kai – fala Ruki olhando para o garoto de covinhas – Me deixa...

E ao dizer isso, some da frente do garoto.

Só o que queria agora era sumir. Não, não iria faltar com a sua palavra e fugir do desafio que Reita propusera. Iria apenas... adiar.

Já estava, nos fundos da quadra, de mochilas nas costas pronto para ira embora, quando ouve alguém lhe chamando.

- Ei, Ruki-san! – Era Reita, vindo em sua direção, não estava correndo, mas andando à passos largos na direção do pequeno.

Ruki, sente um frio na barriga e pensa se deve ir embora ou falar com o loiro.

XxXxX

- Você joga muito bem – Fala Aoi para Uruha, enquanto este se arrumava nas arquibancadas.

- Ah, obrigada – Agradece o rapaz corando.

Uruha queria muito falar com o moreno, não sabia dizer exatamente o quê, mas _gostava _da presença do rapaz mais velho.

- Aposto que você também deve jogar muito bem – comenta o loirinho, tentando não deixar o assunto morrer entre os dois.

Com um sorriso Aoi responde:

- Não, não... Quem é o atleta é o Reita, eu apenas gosto de... assistir.

- Ah, claro.

- Você já ta indo embora? – Pergunta Aoi vendo que o garoto colocava sua mochila.

- Bem, eu até tô, mas tava esperando o Ruki pra gente ir embora junto... – responde Uruha procurando Ruki com os olhos.

- Eu vi o Reita indo atrás dele... – comentou distraído Aoi, olhando para o chão e logo em seguida para Uruha.

- Ah, é mesmo?! – Pergunta surpreso Uruha.

"Então Reita resolveu tomar uma atitude?' Pensa o garoto.

O garoto já desconfiava das intenções de Reita para com o seu amigo, então era melhor dar uma chance para Reita e não ir atrás do seu amigo.

- Então, você ta á pé?! Eu posso te dar uma carona, se você quiser é claro... – Pergunta Aoi.

Uruha se sente gelar por dentro, aquilo estava bom demais pra ser verdade. Mas não ia perder a maré de boa sorte que estava tendo.

- Eu adoraria – responde com um sorriso, indo em direção a saída no estacionamento com Aoi do seu lado.

XxXxXxX

Ruki estava branco e suas mãos soavam frio. Não conseguia encarar Reita nos olhos. "Caramba, o que eu faço agora?!" Pensava Ruki enquanto Reita se aproximava mais do garoto.

- Ruki, o que está fazendo aqui?! – Pergunta irônico Reita.

- E-eu tava... hum... procurando o Uruha! – tenta improvisar Ruki.

Mas a desculpa pareceu não convencer Reita, que fazendo um gesto negativo com a cabeça rindo lhe fala:

- Não precisa mentir Ru-chan...

- E-eu não to mentindo – Tenta se defender Ruki, dando um passo para trás.

- Olha, se você não quer pagar a aposta, tudo bem. Eu entendo, não quero te forçar a nada. – Explica Reita, dando um passo na direção do garoto.

- Eu não to fugindo, só tava procurando o Uruha. – Insiste na mentira Ruki – E quem disse que não quero pagar essa aposta idiota que você fez?!

Reita apenas ri diante da teimosia do garoto. Não era preciso ser nenhum gênio para saber que o garoto estava nervoso.

- Você está nervoso assim por que então pequeno?! – pergunta Reita num tom debochado – È porque você nunca beijou ninguém ou porque quer me beijar?

O tom do rosto de Ruki, passou de branco para um vermelho vivo.

- È claro que eu já beijei alguém antes! – Responde com raiva. – E eu não quero beijar você, só vou fazer isso porque eu perdi naquela merda de partida de futebol!

- Oh, é mesmo?! – Reita fala debochado, estava adorando provocar o mais novo – Então porque estava fugindo de mim?!

- Eu já disse, não estava fugindo!

- Tudo bem Ruki. – Reita fala sério – Eu não vou te fazer pagar a aposta. Já disse, não vou te forçar a nada.

Reita diz isso e das às costas ao garoto. Ruki não sabia como explicar, mas não gostou do olhar de decepção que viu no rosto de Reita.

Faz então algo que nunca achara que fosse fazer na vida. Corre na direção de Reita e o segura pelo pulso, Reita então se vira ficando novamente cara à cara com Ruki.

- Eu já disse que vou pagar essa aposta...

Ruki não dá tempo de Reita responder. O garoto se ergue nas pontas dos pés e apenas encosta seus lábios nos lábios do mais velho. Reita, após ter passado o susto da atitude do garoto, como se tivesse medo que ele fugisse, o segura pela cintura e suga levemente o lábio inferior do garoto.

Ruki estremesse com a ação do mais velho, e devagar se separa dos lábios de Reita. E ficam assim olhando um para o outro. Reita sorrindo bobo, enquanto continua com uma mão em cada lado da cintura de Ruki, sendo que este não sabia o que falar, estava no mínimo confuso, a única coisa que tinha certeza é de que gostara do toque de Reita.

- P-pronto aposta paga – diz Ruki num susssurro.

- Não, não foi paga – Nega Reita, segurando Ruki mais forte pela cintura – A aposta era EU beijar você, e não VOCÊ me beijar.

Ruki estava pronto para argumentar contra o rapaz, mas desta vez, foi Reita quem não deixou o garoto falar. O abraçando com mais intensidade Reita inicia um beijo, porém totalmente diferente do anterior. O rapaz suga os lábios de Ruki e passa a língua por eles, Ruki ofega ao sentir o mais velho lambendo seus lábios e Reita aproveita para aprofundar o beijo, acariciando com sua língua toda a maciez da boca de Ruki.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu queria isso – sussurra Reita em seus ouvidos, logo em seguida beijando o pescoço do mais novo.

Ruki geme ao ouvir a frase dita por Reita, tão próximo de si e o abraçando tão forte. Inconscientemente enlaça o pescoço de Reita com seus braços, quando o mais velho lhe rouba outro beijo, sendo correspondido com igual intensidade. Reita pára o beijo dando um selinho carinhoso em Ruki.

- Agora sim, aposta paga – Diz Reita com um sorriso largo se separando de Ruki e indo embora, deixando um Ruki de rosto afogueado olhando para o nada.

XxXxXxX

Uruha e Aoi já estavam dentro do carro à caminho da casa do mais novo. Uruha nunca agradeceu tanto por um pequeno engarrafamento ter ocorrido e Aoi não parecia disposto a descobrir algum tipo de atalho.

- Você sempre joga lá naquela quadra? – Pergunta Aoi, tentando não deixar o silêncio dominar o ambiente.

- Ah, sim, Todas às quartas e sábados. – Responde Uruha aproveitando para olhar Aoi. "Ele é realmente lindo" Pensa o garoto, enquanto olhava para a boca de Aoi adornada pelo piercing.

- Quer dizer que sempre que eu quiser te ver é só ir até lá?! – Perguntou Aoi com um sorriso.

Uruha apenas responde que sim com um aceno de cabeça e se põe a olhar pela janela do veículo muito corado. Aoi apenas sorri com a timidez do garoto,e resolve então mudar de assunto.

- O Reita está realmente interessado no seu amigo sabe – comente Aoi, olhando para Uruha.

- È, eu percebi...

- Mas ele está interessado, de uma forma não muito _convencional –_ insinua Aoi.

- Reita é Gay ou Bi? – Pergunta corado Uruha, querendo demonstrar que não se importava com a sexualidade das pessoas.

- Ele é Bi. – Responde o mais velho, olhando de esguelha para Uruha. – E o seu amigo? È gay ou Bi?

Diante da pergunta Uruha sorri e responde.

- Reita terá de ser bastante persistente, pois o Ru-chan é hetero.

- Nunca se sabe, eu também achava que era totalmente hetero – Comenta quase distraído Aoi.

- È, e-eu também... – Concorda Uruha muito vermelho, mas fazendo questão de deixar clara sua opção sexual para o mais velho.

- Mesmo? – Pergunta o moreno estacionando em frente a mercearia do pai de Uruha.

- S-sim. – Responde corado.

Aoi ergue um braço e faz um carinho no rosto de Uruha com as costas das mãos. Fazendo o garoto fechar os olhos com a caricia.

- Então eu sou um cara de sorte.

Uruha faz uma cara de quem não entendeu e Aoi ri.

- Por eu e você termos as mesmas preferências – Uruha ri diante da explicação do outro rapaz – Mas, se bem que se não tivéssemos as mesmas, eu daria um jeito de te fazer mudar de idéia.

E ao falar isso, as mãos de Aoi que estavam no rosto do garoto, passam para os lábios e param no queixo, Aoi aproxima seu rosto ao de Uruha e o beija. Sente o garoto mais novo derreter com o toque e o faz gemer quando força a entrada de sua língua na boca do garoto, que o recebe de bom grado.

Uruha passa as mão pelos ombros de Aoi, e se arrepia quando o moreno chupa sua língua dentro do beijo, que logo em seguida é cessado por falta de ar dos rapazes.

Ambos estão ofegantes, o mais novo olha corado para Aoi e não sabe o que falar. Só da graças pelos vidros escuros do carro de Aoi impossibilitarem a visão de quem está do lado de fora.

- Você é lindo – murmura hipnotizado Aoi para o menor, lhe dando um selinho carinhoso nos lábios.

- Você também é – Retruca Uruha com vergonha, adorando os toques de Aoi em si.

Aoi lhe dá mais um beijo antes de soltar-se do menor e sentar corretamente no banco do motorista.

- Eu tenho que ir – fala triste Uruha.

- Tudo bem. Me dá o número do seu telefone? – Pede Aoi

- Claro.

Uruha então passa o número do seu celular, para Aoi que digita na agenda do seu.

- Eu te ligo – Fala Aoi se esticando para dar um último beijo em Uruha, antes de este descer do carro.

Uruha entra no terreno de sua casa e não ousa olhar para trás e nem para os lados. Sentia-se exultante e envergonhado ao mesmo tempo, achando que todos os traunsentes sabiam que ele e Aoi deram um _amasso_ no carro. Mas só tinha certeza de uma coisa, não ia desgrudar do seu celular.


	5. Chapter 5

Já era segunda feira, e fazia uma linda manhã. Uruha ia feliz para a escola, apesar de não ver seu _amor_ desde sábado. Sim. O garoto já admitia para si mesmo que estava apaixonado por Aoi, desde o primeiro dia que pôs os olhos no rapaz mais velho. E depois do que aconteceu sábado passado após o jogo, só serviu para Uruha se apaixonar ainda mais. Apesar de não ter sido possível se encontrar com Aoi no domingo (dia de balanço na mercearia), o moreno fez questão de ligar para Uruha mais de uma vez, para ser mais exato cinco vezes, e Uruha não se importaria se o rapaz o ligasse mais, para lhe dizer que estava com saudades e que queira vê-lo.

Uruha olha para os lados à procura de Ruki. O amigo sempre ia junto com ele para escola. Quando o garoto estava pensando em ligar para Ruki, afim de saber se estava tudo bem, ele ouve alguém lhe chamando, era Ruki.

- Ei, já achei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa pra você não ter passado lá em casa – comenta Uruha, observando o amigo recuperar o fôlego.

- Eu dormi demais só isso – explica Ruki. – passou o domingo fazendo balanço com o seu pai?

- Infelizmente. – responde desanimado o outro.

- Ih, por que esse "infelizmente"?

- Eu queria ter saído com o Aoi. – Uruha fala isso olhando para a Ruki com a cara do tipo "não vai perguntar o que aconteceu?"

- Então, você e Aoi...?

-Sim, nós ficamos! – Responde Uruha sem deixar Ruki terminar de completar a pergunta.

- Hn – resmunga Ruki, rodando os olhos com a alegria contida do colega.

- E você Ruki-chan? Como foi com o Reita? – Pergunta com naturalidade Uruha.

- Como você sabe... Quer dizer quem te falou que o Reita foi atrás de mim?

- O Aoi viu o Reita indo atrás de você. – Explica o rapaz mais alto. – E aí rolou?

- Takashima, não me faça perguntas idiotas. – Tenta cortar Ruki.

- Ah qual é Ruki, sou ou não sou seu melhor amigo?! – Pergunta Uruha fingindo-se magoado.

Ruki faz uma careta, mas não responde nada. Não era preciso, é óbvio que Uruha era seu melhor amigo, porém, não sabia expressar a este o que estava sentindo.

Depois do beijo que trocou com Reita, o garoto simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar no rapaz mais velho. O que o assustou mais ainda, foi o fato de ter acordado no meio da noite com uma incômoda ereção, causada pelos sonhos nada puros que tivera com Reita.

- Acho que você precisa rever seus conceitos Ru-chan – Aconselhou Uruha, já desconfiando do que havia acontecido entre ele e Reita. – Eu sei que você deve estar confuso, mas depois que você admite para si mesmo, vai se sentir melhor.

- E- eu não sei – começou Ruki – Tá eu e Reita nos beijamos – Admite Ruki vermelho, evitando olhar no olhos do colega - Mas é tudo tão estranho, tão diferente.

- Ah é normal se sentir assim, e você não vai deixar de ser homem só porque gosta de outro – E ao dizer isso Uruha lhe da uma piscadela.

- Quem disse que eu tô gostando do Reita?! – Pergunta Ruki corado.

- Ruki, fala sério... – diz Uruha lançando ao amigo um olhar incrédulo – Você pelo menos se sente atraído pelo cara, pra ter ficado com ele.

- Mas eu não fiquei porque quis!

E então Ruki explica toda a história da aposta feita por Reita, fazendo Uruha rir diante da situação que seu amigo passara.

- Da pra parar de rir?! – Pede Ruki, adentrando os portões da escola e Uruha vindo em seu encalço.

XxXxXxX

O sinal do colégio anunciando o término da aula soa e um emaranhado de alunos se apertam pelos portões para irem embora.

Uruha e Ruki, no entanto não tinham pressa nenhuma, e estavam saindo tranqüilos pela saída do colégio, quando Uruha vê Aoi encostado em seu carro o esperando. O garoto fazendo um grande esforço para não pular no pescoço do outro homem, lhe faz apenas uma reverência e fala:

- Bom dia Aoi-san.

Aoi ri diante da timidez do garoto, o mais velho apenas aperta sua mão lhe fazendo uma caricia discreta, surpreendendo Uruha.

- Bom dia! – Aoi se dirige para Ruki e lhe fala – Ah, bom dia Ruki-san, Reita-san já está vindo. – avisou o rapaz com um sorriso sacana no rosto.

- Eu não perguntei por ele – resmunga o garoto cruzando os braços.

- Bom, na verdade vim aqui convidar vocês para almoçar conosco. Aceitam? – Pergunta Aoi, ignorando a resposta de Ruki.

- Eu até aceito, mas até 13:30h eu tenho que estar em casa, para ajudar meu pai. – Avisa Uruha.

- Até 13:30h você estará entregue – promete Aoi – E você Ru-chan? Vem com a gente né?

- Bem eu...

- Ele vai sim, não é mesmo _pequeno_? – Pergunta Reita chegando por trásde Ruki e assustando o garoto.

- V-você não manda em mim... – tenta falar Ruki sem gaguejar, mas sem sucesso, Reita o pegara desprevenido e a proximidade do corpo do mais velho do seu o estava deixando zonzo.

- Bem, em que restaurante nós vamos? – perguntou Reita ignorando a resposta dada por Ruki.

- Que tal um que tem aqui perto, eles tem uma macarronada ótima – sugere Aoi.

- Todos de acordo? – pergunta Reita olhando para os dois garotos.

Uruha concorda de pronto e Ruki com uma careta acaba aceitando também, ganhando um sorriso de Reita.

Chegando no restaurante, Aoi fez questão de escolher uma mesa afastada do movimento que havia. Afastou uma cadeira para que Uruha sentasse e logo em seguida se acomodando ao lado do mais novo. Ruki, vendo Reita sentar-se e deixar a única cadeira vazia ao seu lado senta-se um tanto emburrado.

Cada um faz o seu pedido e ficam conversando. Aoi conversava sempre muito próximo de Uruha, fazendo questão de tocá-lo sempre que rinha a oportunidade, e quanto à Ruki ele tinha que admitir que Reita podia ser legal quando queria...

Durante o almoço os garotos descobriram que Aoi e Reita faziam o mesmo curso na universidade (engenharia da computação) e que haviam se transferido por causa de uma ótima oportunidade de estágio em uma empresa de internet banda larga, que havia na cidade.

-Mas vocês sempre moraram juntos? – Pergunta Ruki enquanto enrolava seu espaguete no garfo.

- Ah, eu e o Aoi somos praticamente irmãos sabe! – afirma Reita com um sorriso.

- È verdade, nossas famílias são grandes amigas, e pelo fato de eu e o Reita sermos filhos únicos, nós adotamos um ao outro. – explica Aoi.

- Acho que não é muito diferente da sua amizade com Uruha-san – fala Reita, passando uma mão displicente pela coxa de Ruki, que sente o rosto esquentar com o toque do rapaz.

- E-eu vou ao banheiro, com licença - Ruki se levanta muito corado e vai em direção aos banheiros.

Reita vendo o garoto se afastar, olha para os outros dois rapazes e com um sorriso diz:

- Eu vou atrás do Ruki. – E se afastou rapidamente.

Ruki ao entrar no banheiro bateu a porta violentamente e foi em direção a pia molhando o rosto.

"Merda Ruki, admita que ta gostando do Reita" pensou enquanto se fitava no espelho.

Viu Reita entrar no banheiro e se pondo ao seu lado perguntou:

- Tá tudo bem pequeno?

- A-acho que sim.

Reita se aproxima de Ruki acariciando o rosto do rapaz mais novo. Ruki apenas fecha os olhos diante da caricia e suspira ao sentir Reita colar os corpos o prensando contra a parede.

- Não consigo parar de pensar em você Ruki. – sussurra no ouvido do menor.

Ao dizer estas palavras, Reita lhe dá um beijo calmo, porém profundo, fazendo Ruki o abraçar pelo pescoço e retribuir o beijo.

Ao se separarem do beijo, Ruki fita o mais velho ofegante e tomando coragem responde:

- Eu não sei o que você fez comigo Reita-san, mas e-eu também, n-nã c-consigo te t-tirar da minha c-cabeça. – fala um gaguejante Ruki.

- Isso é bom – fala Reita muito feliz com a confissão do pequeno, lhe dando outro beijo quente, acariciando a cintura de Ruki.

Só o que Ruki faz é gemer, abraçando mais forte Reita. Ansiando por mais contato, Reita levanta Ruki e o senta numa das pias do banheiro, fazendo o pequeno dar um gritinho de susto. Reita se aninha entre as pernas do garoto e cola os baixos ventres, sentindo a excitação de Ruki contra sua e se esfregando nela, fazendo o garoto dar um gemido baixo escondendo o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

- Alguém pode entrar... – comenta Ruki com a voz rouca.

- Só mais um pouco – pede Reita enquanto beija Ruki mais uma vez.

Enquanto isso na mesa do restaurante Aoi e Uruha se divertiam, conversando animadamente, se sentiam com se conhecessem há muito tempo, mas Uruha faz uma cara de espanto ao olhar o relógio e logo em seguida na direção do banheiro.

- Você não acha que eles estão demorando demais? – pergunta inocente Uruha.

- Ah, eles devem estar se divertindo. – fala com um sorriso insinuante Aoi.

Uruha entendendo finalmente o que Aoi insinuara, cora um pouco.

- Uruha – chama Aoi – você acha que esta noite pode sair? – érgunta Aoi achando adorável a inocência do garoto.

- Acho que sim... sair pra onde? – Pergunta Uruha, feliz com a proposta do rapaz.

- Tava pensando num cinema...

- Ah, claro – Diz Uruha recebendo um sorriso de Aoi.

Logo em seguida, finalente aparecem Reita e Ruki.

Ruki com os lábios inchados e muito corado se senta à mesa, sem coragem de olhar na cara de ninguém, quanto à Reita, este estava com o sorriso mais bobo do mundo e ao sentar ao lado de Ruki novamente, diz:

- Bem, vamos pedir a conta? – Sugere o rapaz com a maior cara de pau do mundo.

XxXxXxX

Ao chegarem na frente da casa de Uruha, Reita e Ruki saem de dentro do carro primeiro, afim de deixarem os outros dois rapazes se despedirem _apropriadamente._

- Então te pego às 8? – Pergunta Aoi se esticando do banco do motorista ficando mais perto de Uruha.

- Sim. – Responde o garoto, não resistindo mais e ele mesmo roubando um beijo de Aoi, o surpreendendo com esse gesto.

Aoi passa uma de suas mãos pelas grossas coxas de Uruha, fazendo o garoto suspirar com o carinho, aprofundando mais o beijo.

- Queria ficar mais um pouco com você – lamenta Aoi, acariciando o rosto do garoto.

- Eu também, mas eu tenho que ir, já são quase uma e meia... – Responde Uruha – mas mais tarde a gente se vê, não é?!

- Certo – concorda o mais velho lhe dando mais um beijo e deixando Uruha sair do carro.

Reita se despede de Ruki também e entra no carro sentando ao lado de Aoi. Partem dando um último aceno aos garotos.

- O que você e o Reita andaram fazendo naquele banheiro? – Pergunta imediatamente Uruha ainda olhando para o carro de Aoi sumindo de vista.

- Takashima, me poupe. – Corta Ruki – e vamos entrando na sua casa que hoje eu te faço companhia na mercearia.

- Ruki – insiste Uruha – vocês não fizeram _aquilo _né?

- È claro que não! – responde rápido Ruki – Nós apenas, hum... apenas nos beijamos. – conclui um tanto corado.

- Ah, então resolveu investir no Reita? – Pergunta feliz o amigo, enquanto entram na mercearia e guardam suas coisas num canto qualquer.

- D-decidi que v-vou deixar as coisas acontecerem – Diz Ruki envergonhado.

Uruha dá um sorriso encorajador para o amigo concordando, ia perguntar algo quando o pai de Uruha aparece, saindo dos fundos da mercearia.

- Ah, você está ai – Fala o Sr Takashima – Boa tarde Ruki, e filho segure pra mim essas caixas.

- Claro pai – fala o garoto, fazendo o que era pedido – Hum, o pai? Vou sair essa noite com uns amigos, posso? – Perguntou o garoto, olhando para o pai que estava agachado arrumando uns produtos na prateleira de baixo.

- Com quem você vai? – pergunta o homem se levantando e pegando as caixas dos braços de Uruha.

Uruha franziu o cenho estranhando a pergunta feita pelo pai. Geralmente ele apenas dizia sim e o horário que ele deveria voltar.

- Vou com meus amigos.

- Que amigos? – interrogou novamente.

Uruha olhou para Ruki, lhe pedindo ajuda e o garoto de pronto atende ao pedido:

- Eu também vou Takashima-san, eu e outros amigos nossos.

- No sábado vi você descendo do carro daquele rapaz Uruha – começa o pai do garoto, ignorando a resposta de Ruki – Ele vai junto com vocês?

Uruha olha para Ruki novamente, mas este abaixa a cabeça sem saber o fazer. Seu pai estava desconfiado de algo, não sabia exatamente do quê, pois nunca dera motivos para isso.

- S-sim – Responde apreensivo Uruha.

- Tudo bem, pode ir, mas não quero você chegando muito tarde em casa.

-Obrigado. – Agradece o garoto, soltando a respiração.

Após algum tempo, o Sr. Takashima, pede que Uruha tome conta da loja, alegando que precisava sair. Deixando assim os dois garotos mais à vontade para conversarem.

- Você acha que seu pai desconfia de algo? – Pergunta Ruki.

- Eu não sei... – fala ansioso Uruha.

Uma coisa que Uruha não gostava nem de imaginar é o que seu pai faria se descobrisse, que seu único filho é gay. Sua mãe sendo mais liberal sabia que não se importaria muito com isso, na verdade achava que ela já desconfiava de sua opção, mas seu pai se tratava de outra história.

- ah, vai ver é só impressão nossa! – fala Uruha – Mas Ruki, você vai ao cinema com a gente mesmo?

- O Reita me convidou também... e-eu esqueci de te avisar – Fala o garoto um tanto envergonhado.

- Legal, a gente vai se divertir!

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

Logo após Uruha ter sido liberado do serviço por seu pai, o garoto só pensava em tomar um banho e se arrumar para ver Aoi.

A expectativa de um cinema com seu paquera o deixava um tanto... Excitado.

"Não pense besteiras Uruha, só vamos ver um filme" Pensava o garoto, enquanto penteava seus cabelos.

Mas ainda assim era impossível não pensar nas possibilidades que tinha com Aoi em uma sala escura.

Depois que Uruha beijou Aoi, ele simplesmente não conseguia se controlar. Quando menos esperava se pegava em pensamentos nada puros com o moreno, e sempre recorria ao método que todo adolescente usa para se aliviar: a masturbação.

No entanto depois de ter conhecido Aoi, Uruha já perdera a conta de quantas vezes por dia se trancava em seu quarto em busca de um alivio. E isso o estava assustando um pouco.

O garoto sai de seus devaneios com o toque do seu celular. Ao ver que era Ruki, atende imediatamente:

- Ru-chan, você já ta vindo? – Ele e Ruki, haviam combinado de esperarem juntos em sua casa pelos outros rapazes.

- Ah, eu to ligando é pra falar que eu vou daqui mesmo... – Responde meio hesitante. – È q-que o Reita v-veio me buscar de moto aqui em casa, e e-ele ta me esperando.

Uruha somente riu, podia imaginar a vermelhidão que Ruki devia estar.

- Tudo bem então, a gente se encontra no cinema.

- Certo, até!

- Até – despede-se Uruha desligando o celular.

No mesmo momento em que desliga o aparelho, ouve o som de uma buzina na frente de sua casa.

"Aoi" pensa o garoto, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Pega sua carteira, casaco, celular e sai voando pela porta de seu quarto, dando de cara com seus pais na sala assistindo TV.

- Bem, eu já vou indo ta legal? – Avisa Uruha, tentando conter sua excitação.

- Não volte muito tarde – avisa seu pai

- Tome cuidado – alerta sua mãe.

- Ta bom, até – Fala o garoto se dirigindo a porta de saída.

Quando sai para frente de sua casa, lá estava Aoi. Com sua camisa de botões preta e uma calça jeans escura. Simples, mas perfeito.

- Vamos? – Pergunta o moreno.

- uhum – Assente Uruha entrando no veículo.

XxXxXxXxX

Ruki nervoso olhava da moto para Reita.

- Tem certeza que é seguro? – Pergunta pela milésima vez o garoto.

- Céus Ru-chan, não acredito que nunca andou de moto na vida. – Exclama o rapaz mais velho divertido.

- Eu não nasci montado numa moto – Resmunga o garoto fazendo um bico, aos olhos de Reita adorável.

- Eu sei que não pequeno, mas é seguro e eu dirijo desde que me entendo por gente. – Tenta convencer Reita.

- Me dá o capacete – Fala Ruki numa voz derrotada, pedindo o equipamento com uma das mãos estendidas na direção de Reita.

Reita lhe entrega o capacete com um sorriso, subindo na moto e dando a partida. Ruki um tanto nervoso monta na garupa de Reita o segurando forte pela cintura.

- Não se preocupe. –Reita tenta acalmar mais um pouco o pequeno.

- Devagar – Pede Ruki.

- Pode deixar – E ao falar isso Reita acelera a motocicleta, fazendo o pequeno segurar mais forte em torno de si.

Chegando no estacionamento subterrâneo do shopping, Ruki desce da moto ofegando e com uma das mãos no peito e a outra dando com a capacete em Reita.

- Eu disse D-E-V-A-G-A-R! – Grita o pequeno, fazendo Reita rir.

- Mas eu fui devagar Ruki, 120 km/h nem é tão rápido assim! – responde cínico Reita.

- Nem é tão rápido – repete exasperado – Até parecia que o cinema ia fugir do shopping!

- Sabe o que é pequeno – Começa Reita olhando para os lados vendo se vinha alguém – é que eu queria chegar rápido, pra poder te beijar.

Reita dizia isso vindo na direção de Ruki e o abraçando pela cintura. Ruki sem resistir de forma alguma o abraça pelo pescoço. Erguendo a cabeça na direção de Reita, sentindo a respiração calma do rapaz e o cheiro bom que ele tinha.

Reita olha nos olhos de Ruki e lhe sorri, acariciando o rosto bonito e abaixando um pouco o rosto para lhe dar um beijo carinhoso. O pequeno se segura mais forte em Reita, sentindo-se derreter com o beijo, fazendo o mais velho sorrir contra a boca de Ruki.

- Até pra quem era afim só de mulher, você ta gostando, né Ru-chan – Provoca Reita o abraçando mais forte.

- Baka – Responde _educado_ o garoto, afundando o rosto no peito do homem mais velho.

Reita se surpreende pelo garoto não ter reclamado... Tanto. Sorriu feliz, parece que finalmente estava conseguindo conquistar o coração do seu pequeno.

- Vamos, a sessão já vai começar – Alerta Reita se separando delicadamente do abraço de Ruki.

XxXxXxXx

- Aquele senhor é o seu pai? – Pergunta Aoi apontando para a porta da casa de Uruha.

Uruha leva um susto ao notar que seu pai espiava da porta.

- È sim.

- Ele sabe que você é...

- Não, ele não sabe que sou gay e espero que por muito tempo continue sem essa informação. – Responde rápido Uruha.

Aoi então da à partida no seu carro, e arranca na direção do shopping.

Já na estrada o rapaz fala:

- Um dia ele vai ter que saber. – Diz o moreno procurando a mão de Uruha com a sua e a segurando.

- Eu sei... Como foi, quando você contou pros seus pais?

Aoi lhe dá um sorriso de lado.

- Bem, foi normal. Eles aceitaram na boa. – Fala Aoi, sorrindo ao ver a cara de espanto de Uruha – Posso dizer que tenho sorte por ter os pais que tenho.

- Queria que comigo fosse assim também. – comenta triste Uruha afundando no banco do carro.

- Você tem que ser forte – Encoraja o moreno entrelaçando seus dedos no de Uruha.

- Eu vou ser... – O mais novo suspira com o carinho que Aoi fazia em sua mão – Mas é melhor não falar nada por enquanto. – Conclui o garoto com um sorriso.

Aoi não respondeu nada, isso era uma coisa que o próprio Uruha determinaria quando fosse à hora.

Chegando ao estacionamento do shopping, Uruha desce do veículo e espera Aoi ao lado do carro. Vendo que o moreno, já estava pronto ativando o alarme do veículo ele fala:

- Vamos? – Pergunta já caminhando em direção ao shopping.

Porém Aoi é mais rápido e o segura pela mão.

- Por que a pressa? – Pergunta o moreno o abraçando por trás, encaixando perfeitamente os corpos.

- Eu não to com pressa – Retruca Uruha se deixando encostar em Aoi.

Aoi não vira Uruha de frente pra si, apenas aproveita a posição e insinua um movimento com o quadril contra Uruha, fazendo o garoto ofegar de leve.

- Temos uns vinte minutos antes de a nossa sessão começar... – Comenta Aoi apertando o abraço em Uruha e beijando seu pescoço.

Uruha leva uma de suas mão até a nuca de Aoi e vira o rosto na direção do moreno, num pedido mudo por um beijo. O moreno o atende de pronto, tomando Uruha num beijo quente, sugando o lábio inferior para logo em seguida morde-lo.

Uruha geme um pouco mais alto ao sentir o membro de Aoi encaixar perfeitamente entre suas nádegas. O garoto estava simplesmente extasiado com tudo, nunca havia tido um contato tão intimo com outra pessoa.

- È bom? – Pergunta Aoi balançando levemente os corpos,o seu já reagindo pelo contato com o menor.

- Sim – Responde Uruha de olhos fechados, a cabeça deitada nos ombros de Aoi.

O moreno dá um sorriso discreto com a entrega de Uruha, e lhe beija o pescoço.

Porém são interrompidos quando chega outro carro no estacionamento. Uruha se desvencilha de Aoi rapidamente e lhe chama com o olhar para entrarem no shopping.

XxXxXxX

Quando Aoi e Uruha chegaram na frente do cinema encontraram Reita e Ruki, como já não era de se esperar, discutindo.

- Oi pessoal! – cumprimenta Uruha – O que ta acontecendo?

- Eles brigam, mas porque isso é amor Uruha – Provoca Aoi.

- Nós não estamos brigando – Começa Ruki irritado – Eu só disse que quero pagar pelo meu ingresso!

- Mas o que tem de ruim eu querer pagar seu ingresso pequeno! – Exclamo Reita impaciente.

- Eu não sou uma garota Reita!

Todos riem com a indignação de Ruki, e Reita se dando por vencido deixa Ruki pagar pela sua entrada e logo em seguida indo comprar a sua também.

- Vocês não vão comprar? – Pergunta Reita enquanto pagava seu ingresso.

- Vamos sim afirma Aoi – E com um aceno de mão, continua – Se quiser podem entrar na nossa frente à gente se vê na saída.

- Ok – concorda Reita, empurrando Ruki de leve a caminho da sala.

- Você se ofende se eu quiser pagar a sua? – Pergunta Aoi num tom debochado.

- Tudo bem, se você quer, mas na próxima eu pago – Responde com um sorriso maroto.

- Oh, então haverá próxima?! - fala o moreno, enquanto pagava pelas entradas.

- B-bem eu...

Aoi não lhe deixa responder, dando uma risada.

- Venha, vamos entrar.

- Certo.

E ambos entram sorridentes para dentro da sala escura do cinema.

Chegando lá dentro a sala estava parcialmente cheia. Aoi escolhe um lugar no meio da sala, para a surpresa de Ruki, que achava que o moreno iria escolher um lugar nos fundos. Assim como Reita fez, observando o loiro de longe acenando para os dois com um Ruki encabulado ao seu lado.

- Quer pipoca? – pergunta Aoi – Eu posso ir lá comprar...

- Ah, não obrigado. Eu não gosto de comer enquanto assisto ao filme – explica o garoto.

- Então somos dois – Sorri Aoi.

Assim que a sala escurece completamente, o moreno trata de levantar o braço da poltrona que os separava e fazer Uruha se aconchegar em seu braço.

- Assim você gosta de assistir? – Pergunta carinhoso Aoi, sussurrando no ouvido de Uruha.

- Gosto – concorda o menor se encostando mais no moreno.

XxXxXxX

Nos fundos da sala de cinema:

- Chega mais perto pequeno – Pede Reita afastando também o braço da poltrona, tentando puxar Ruki pelos ombros.

Ruki com um suspiro fingindo impaciência, se aproxima mais de Reita e se deixa circular pelos braços fortes do loiro.

O rapaz mais velho não resistindo mais, lhe rouba um beijo, e leva um susto ao se separar da boca de Ruki, com a cara de quase medo que o pequeno faz.

- O que foi? – Pergunta preocupado Reita.

- E se alguém nos ver?

- Céus, Ruki, estamos nos fundos e no canto da sala... e está escuro, e que se danem os outros – Terminou brincalhão Reita, enquanto apertava mais o abraço em torno de Ruki.

- Você é louco – Constata sorrindo Ruki.

- Você sabe a resposta clichê que eu vou dar né?! – Retruca o rapaz com um meio sorriso.

Ruki se faz de desentendido, na verdade queria ouvir a resposta do rapaz. Reita, então chega mais perto do rapaz menor e sussurra em seu ouvido:

- Sou louco... Louco por você – E terminada a frase lhe dá outro beijo quente.

- Em assim tão pouco tempo?! – Fala numa voz baixa, ofegante com o beijo recebido.

- A gente não escolhe em quanto tempo deve se apaixonar Ruki.

Ruki não sabia descrever o que sentiu ao ouvir aquilo de Reita. Só sabia que era um friozinho na barriga extremamente agradável.

No meio da sala escura, Uruha tentava se concentrar no suspense que passava. Mas era quase impossível, com Aoi lhe dando beijos leves de tempos em tempos e lhe fazendo um carinho gostoso nos ombros. Além disso, o filme, a seu ver, era chato.

- Não ta gostando? – Pergunta Aoi, assustando um pouco Uruha, absorto em pensamentos.

- O quê?! E-eu... – Tenta esboçar uma frase, mas não conseguia. Não queria decepcionar Aoi.

- Não precisar, responder. – começa Aoi dando uma risadinha baixa – Dá pra ver por essa sua carinha de sono que não está gostando muito.

Uruha achou melhor não responder nada, tendo em vista que Aoi não parecia chateado.

- Podemos fazer algo melhor então – Sugere o moreno, puxando Uruha e invadindo a boca do rapaz com sua língua, explorando cada canto. Fazendo Uruha se segurar mais forte em seus ombros se contendo para não gemer.

- Se eu estiver indo rápido demais me fale ok? – Avisou Aoi, acariciando de leve o rosto corado de Uruha.

- Ok.

Tendo a resposta de que precisava o moreno acaricia umas das coxas de Uruha, começando pelo joelho e chegando até a parte interna da coxa do rapaz. Uruha estava em êxtase com tudo aquilo, e só o que sabia fazer, era conter seus suspiros e gemidos, olhando de tempo em tempo para os lados com medo de ser visto.

Sente Aoi lhe morder e lamber de leve seu pescoço, e da um gritinho baixo ao sentir a mão de Aoi acariciar o seu membro já desperto.

Aoi para imediatamente o carinho ao ver várias pessoas tentando descobrir quem era o autor do pequeno grito.

- D-desculpa – Murmura Uruha extremamente envergonhado.

- Eu é que tenho que pedir desculpas meu lindo – E dizendo isso Aoi lhe dá um selinho – Vamos sair daqui, o filme já está quase acabando mesmo, esperamos pelos outros dois lá fora.

-S-sim.

Então os dois se levantam e rapidamente caminham até a saída, evitando olhar para as pessoas que o observavam.

- Ei, onde eles estão indo?! – Pergunta preocupado Ruki, observando os dois amigos saindo.

- Ah, não se preocupe. – acalma Reita – Vai ver o Uruha ou o Aoi não estavam gostando do filme e saíram.

- È, você deve ter razão, porque tô odiando esse filme – fala sem cerimônias Ruki

Reita sorri com a observação do pequeno e lhe beija.

- Quer sair também? – Pergunta o loiro, enquanto acaricia o peito de Ruki por baixo da camiseta deste, fazendo o garoto ronronar e esconder o rosto na curva d pescoço do mais velho.

- Não, o filme já ta acabando – Ruki dá um beijo molhado em Reita – E quem disse que tô prestando atenção nele – Fala se sentindo atrevido, dando uma piscadela para Reita.

- Meu pequeno é safadinho quando quer. – Diz o mais velho beijando a ponta do nariz de Ruki.

Aoi e Uruha estavam sentados em um dos vários bancos em frente ao cinema à espera de seus outros dois amigos.

O garoto mais novo estava ainda um pouco encabulado pelo ocorrido na sala, mas Aoi tratou de dizer que estava tudo bem e que foi até mesmo engraçado.

- E além do mais, eu fui um tanto afobado não? – Pergunta o moreno olhando nos olhos de Uruha.

- È que ninguém nunca... Eu nunca.. E-eu.

Aoi sorriu internamente com a tentativa de resposta de Uruha, mas dava pra perceber que assustou um pouco o garoto, que tinha certeza que era virgem.

- Ei, ta tudo bem, meu lindo – Fala baixinho Aoi em seu ouvido, fazendo Uruha corar com o apelido que foi chamado.

Um amontoado de pessoas começa a sair da sala em que até pouco tempo também estavam.

E viram com um sorriso Reita e Ruki saírem juntos da sala, com as mãos quase dadas, andando juntos demais e "apaixonados demais" pensava feliz Uruha.

- Por que vocês saíram? – Pergunta intrigado Ruki, com Reita atrás de si.

- Ah, o filme tava chato – Reponde Aoi, não deixando Uruha responder.

- Tô morto de fome – fala Reita – Vamos fazer um lanche?

Todos concordam com Reita e vão em direção a praça de alimentação.

XxXxXxX

Logo após lancharem e jogarem conversa fora. Os agora casais se despediram, indo cada um para seu respectivo veículo.

Aoi e Uruha estavam num clima extremamente leve e romântico.

Enquanto dirigia, o moreno com a mão livre, entrelaçava seus dedos nos de Uruha, separando apenas para passar a marcha e ao chegarem em frente à casa do mais novo.

- Adorei o cinema – Fala Aoi, enquanto acariciava o rosto de Uruha.

- Gostou com mico e tudo? – Pergunta brincalhão o garoto.

- Mas foi um mico muito gostoso de pagar...

Aoi então lhe beija, passando as mãos em volta de sua cintura a acariciando de leve. Uruha enquanto corresponde o beijo com paixão, faz uma massagem gostosa na nuca de Aoi, sentindo o moreno suspirar no beijo ao sentir o carinho.

- Você tem que entrar mesmo?

- Tenho – Responde rindo Uruha, gostando das mãos de Aoi lhe acariciando.

- Amanhã dou um jeito de te ver – Diz o moreno enquanto lhe enchia de selinhos.

- Tá bom, tchau!

E com um último beijo, Uruha sai de dentro do veículo, vendo logo em seguida Aoi ir embora.

XxXxXxXxX

- Te vejo amanhã? – Pergunta Reita pegando o capacete da mão de Ruki, e o apoiando no banco da moto.

- Uhum – concorda Ruki, olhando para o chão.

- Eu posso te dar um beijo de boa noite? –Reita pergunta isso olhando para os lados, enquanto discretamente tentava segurar na mão de Ruki.

O pequeno olha para os lados também, o que mais queria era mais um beijo de Reita, mas tinha medo de serem pegos. Afinal, estavam em frente à sua casa e apesar de ser quase meia-noite, nunca se sabe quando pode aparecer alguém.

- Eu acho melhor não Reita... – Fala o garoto com um sorriso triste.

Reita suspira, e apenas dá um aperto de mão em Ruki.

- Tudo bem pequeno – diz enquanto prendia o capacete do carona na garupa e coloca o seu – Amanhã, eu cobro esse beijo. – termina com um sorriso safado, dando partida na motocicleta e indo embora.

XxXxXxX

Na manhã seguinte Uruha acorda extremamente feliz, toma seu banho e desce em direção à cozinha para tomar seu café, antes de ir para o colégio.

- Bom dia mãe! – cumprimenta o garoto, enquanto se senta à mesa.

- Bom dia filho, pelo visto o seu passeio ontem foi bom...

- Ah, sim muito bom! – Concorda o garoto corando ao se lembrar da noite passada.

Nisso chega o pai de Uruha, cumprimentando à todos e sentado-se à mesa se servindo de café.

- Uruha, quero que você venha direto para casa quando sair do colégio – Pede o pai do garoto – Tenho que sair pela tarde e não quero deixar a mercearia sozinha.

- Certo Pai. – Concorda Uruha, enquanto comia uma torrada.

- Não vi você chegando ontem à noite – Pergunta o Sr. Takashima - Você voltou com aquele rapaz?

- V-voltei pai.

- Aquele rapaz – E nisso ele faz uma careta – Não gosto muito dele.

- Mas por quê? – Pergunta incrédulo o garoto.

Quando o pai de Uruha ia responder, a mãe do garoto intervém:

- È cisma do seu pai filho, não vale a pena ficar ouvindo.

Uruha olha para os dois e nota um clima chato se formando.

- Eu vou para o colégio então...

Se despedindo dos pais Uruha vai intrigado para o colégio.

Ao sair para a rua, vê Ruki já o esperando para irem juntos para o colégio.

- Que cara é essa? – Pergunta Ruki, notando o semblante preocupado de Uruha.

Uruha então, explica toda a situação passada no café da manhã com seus pais.

- Ah, vai ver é o que sua mãe disse mesmo, só cisma – responde Ruki dando de ombros.

- Ta, mas e se não for?! - Fala preocupado o garoto.

- È melhor não ficar pensando nisso, e além do mais, você não deu motivos pro seu pai desconfiar...

- Não sei Ruki... – Fala Uruha num tom ansioso.

- Ta, mudando de assunto, me fala por que_ realmente _você saiu do cinema ontem com o Aoi?

E Uruha um tanto envergonhado, conta tudo o que passou com Aoi no cinema. Arrancado risadas de Ruki, o fazendo esquecer completamente a preocupação logo no começo de seu dia.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

Como havia prometido para seu pai, Uruha depois do colégio foi direto para sua casa, a fim de cuidar da mercearia.

- Cheguei pai - avisa o garoto entrando na loja e colocando a mochila atrás do balcão.

O garoto sai à procura do pai pela loja, geralmente ele não deixa o estabelecimento sem ninguém para olhar. Ouve então alguém chegando, e seu coração falha uma batida ao ver que era Aoi.

- Aoi?! O que está fazendo aqui? – Pergunta assustado o garoto, enquanto se aproximava do moreno.

- Eu disse que dava um jeito de te ver hoje.

Uruha sorri com a resposta de Aoi, e tem vontade de beijá-lo, coisa totalmente fora de cogitação.

- Hei, vem cá – Chama Aoi o guiando para os fundos da loja.

Uruha não tendo tempo de responder segue o moreno. Quando se vêem nos fundos, o moreno o abraça e lhe dá um beijo cheio de saudade e paixão.

- Aoi, não podemos aqui... – sussurra baixinho o garoto.

- Mas eu to com saudade e seu pai pelo visto não está aqui... – Tenta argumentar o moreno fazendo bico.

Uruha com um suspiro se separa de um Aoi relutante.

- Aqui na loja não, é perigoso!

- Uruha?! Cadê você?

O garoto empalidece ao ouvir a voz de seu pai o chamando.

- E agora? – Pergunta o loirinho mordendo os lábios.

- Vai até lá oras, não estamos fazendo nada de mais – Explica calmo Aoi – Você está apenas me mostrando onde fica o café.

Uruha não teve tempo de falar mais nada, pois seu pai aparece nos fundos e ao ver Aoi, ele faz uma cara de dar medo aos olhos de Uruha. Mas Aoi permaneceu calmo encarando o pai do garoto que gostava.

- Boa tarde – cumprimenta Aoi.

- Boa tarde – responde o Sr Takashima. – Uruha, vá para o caixa.

- Sim senhor – Acata o garoto, dando um último olhar para Aoi e indo para o caixa.

- Encontrou o que queria senhor...?

- Aoi, pode me chamar de Aoi – Fala educado o moreno – Eu encontrei sim, seu filho tratou de me ajudar.

E dando um último aceno vai até o caixa e paga pelo café instantâneo, indo embora da mercearia, não antes sem dar uma piscadela discreta na direção de Uruha.

XxXxXxXxX

Ruki estudava com afinco na biblioteca do colégio após a aula.

Sentiu então seu celular vibrar dentro do bolso da calça. Ao ver o visor, viu que era um número desconhecido.

Com o celular vibrando em sua mão, se retira da biblioteca e o atende intrigado.

- Alô?!

- Pequeno! Onde você está?!

Ruki sem perceber sorriu e sentiu um frio na barriga ao imediatamente reconhecer a voz de Reita.

- Como conseguiu o meu número? – Pergunta Ruki ignorando a pergunta feita por Reita.

- Eu liguei pro Aoi, que me deu o número do Uruha, que me deu o seu número – Explica Reita – Ta vendo o que eu faço por você?!

Ruki sorri com o esforço do rapaz para conseguir o seu número.

- Pequeno, onde você está heim?! Não foi pro colégio hoje? – Pergunta Reita preocupado.

- Eu fui ao colégio...

- Então porque não te vi saindo? – fala Reita parecendo angustiado.

- Você ta aonde?! – Pergunta Ruki.

- Eu tô na frente do seu colégio, faz mais de meia hora.

Ruki ouvindo a resposta do rapaz vai até a janela que dava para o estacionamento do colégio. Abriu um sorriso ao ver Reita sentado de lado na moto olhando para o portão do colégio à sua procura.

- Você não me viu saindo, porque eu não saí ainda baka. – Explica Ruki.

- Então vem cá, eu tô te esperando! – Fala Reita, mais animado encerrando a ligação.

Ruki mais que depressa volta à biblioteca e guarda suas coisas, indo ao encontro de Reita.

O rapaz mais velho abre um enorme sorriso ao ver Ruki vindo na sua direção.

- Devia ter pegado o seu número antes... – Fala Reita, passando a mão no rosto de Ruki numa caricia rápida.

- È devia... Mas você não pediu lá no cinema ontem... – Falou o baixinho dando de ombros.

- Porque ontem fazíamos coisa melhor. – Responde com um meio sorriso o rapaz.

Ruki cora com a resposta dada por Reita.

- Você já almoçou?

- Fiz um lanche rápido na cantina do colégio... – fala Ruki.

- Então coloca o capacete e sobe na moto, que vamos almoçar de verdade agora.

Ruki então faz o que o rapaz lhe pede e num tom de súplica fala:

- Só não vai muito rápido...

- Tudo bem – Acata Reita sorrindo.

XxXxXxXxX

Uruha agora se encontrava sozinho na mercearia, olhando para o nada.

Estava com medo do que seu pai poderia fazer se descobrisse à verdade sobre ele e Aoi.

Mas não sabia o que fez para o seu pai desconfiar tanto assim. Nunca demonstrou a ele gostar de garotos e tudo o mais...

"Cacete!" – Murmura Uruha.

Então finalmente a ficha caiu. E tudo parece se encaixar. È justamente por isso que seu pai nunca desconfiara de nada antes de conhecer Aoi. Por que nunca demonstrou interesse em nenhum outro cara que desse em cima dele. E isso era comum acontecer, ali mesmo na mercearia. Já fora "cantado" na frente de seu pai e tudo o mais, porém Uruha _sempre_ dava um _fora_ no homem em questão. E seu pai ficava feliz com isso. Mas com Aoi foi diferente, ele nem mesmo o cantou e já estava todo sorrisos para o moreno mais velho. E ainda tem os encontros com Aoi e tudo o mais.

"Tenho que ser mais cuidadoso" pensa o garoto.

Estava totalmente fora de cogitação contar aos seus pais _agora_ sua opção.

O celular vibra em seu bolso, tirando Uruha de seus devaneios.

- Alô? – Atende o garoto sem olhar o identificador.

- Uru?

- Aoi?!

Então Uruha ouve uma risada de Aoi na linha, e acaba sorrindo junto.

- Está tudo bem? – Pergunta Aoi. – Seu pai brigou com você ou algo do tipo?

- Não, não... Ta tudo bem.

- Hoje é quarta, então eu só tô ligando pra saber se você vai jogar...

- Ah, sim claro! – Responde Uruha animado – Você vai lá me ver?

- È claro meu lindo!

Uruha cora com o apelido.

- Então ta combinado, a gente se vê lá!

- Até logo...

E com um suspiro Uruha desliga o celular e volta a olhar para o nada e dessa vez começar pensar sobre coisas nada puras com Aoi.

XxXxXxXxX

- Você não comeu nada chibi... – Comenta Reita olhando para o prato de Ruki.

- Reita eu já disse que já tinha feito um lanche. – Fala Ruki dando de ombros.

- Ta bom então – Reita olha para Ruki e dando um de seus sorrisos de lado pergunta – Vamos pra outro lugar então?

Ruki nota o olhar malicioso de Reita e se sente um pouco envergonhado. Sabia o que o loiro queria e tinha que admitir que queria muito beijar Reita também, sem ninguém para atrapalhar.

- Vamos – concorda o garoto se levantando animado, esperando Reita fazer o mesmo antes de deixar umas notas encima da mesa e ir junto com Ruki.

Já fora do restaurante, Ruki se vira para olhar Reita e pergunta:

- Pra onde vamos?

- Não sei ainda, só sei que estou louco pra cobrar o beijo que _não _recebi ontem...

Ruki sorri subindo na moto e se segurando na cintura de Reita, desta vez fazendo um carinho gostoso com os polegares na cintura do loiro, fazendo este dar um suspiro longo de satisfação.

Após rodarem um pouco pela cidade, Reita acaba parando em frente à praça da cidade.

- Vem pequeno – Chama Reita enquanto o puxava pela mão, mais para os fundos da praça.

Ruki se deixa guiar pelo mais velho, e parando em frente a um banco Reita se senta puxando Ruki para sentar-se em seu colo.

- Reita, não sei se _esse _é um bom lugar - Comenta o garoto olhando para os lados.

- Estamos bem escondidos por essas árvores – Fala Reita enquanto dava uma mordidinha no pescoço de Ruki, fazendo este se arrepiar.

- Talvez você tenha razão - Admite Ruki se virando para Reita e lhe dando um beijo na boca, o enlaçando pelo pescoço.

Reita corresponde o beijo com paixão, e faz um carinho nas coxas de Ruki, que estava sentado de lado em seu colo.

Ruki gostando do carinho feito por Reita, resolve retribuir de alguma forma. Querendo sentir mais da pele do loiro, o garoto lentamente desce uma de suas mãos antes no pescoço de Reita, para o peito dele e sendo mais ousado começa a acariciá-lo por debaixo da camisa, fazendo o mais velho gemer em seu ouvido.

- Ah Ruki, você quer me enlouquecer? – Pergunta Reita, a voz saindo num tom baixo e rouco, excitando Ruki ainda mais.

- Você é forte Rei-chan – Constata Ruki irônico, esbarrando os dedos de propósito nos mamilos de Reita.

Reita não agüentado mais, faz Ruki se sentar com uma perna de cada lado de sua cintura o beijando de forma selvagem. Esquecendo-se completamente de onde estava, mas Ruki não parecia se importar com isso também.

- Hum, Reita – Geme Ruki enquanto o outro beijava e lambia seu pescoço.

O mais velho olhando para Ruki, mexe os quadris contra Ruki, fazendo o garoto sentir o quanto estava excitado e murmura no ouvido de Ruki:

- Ta sentindo pequeno? – Reita se empurra mais uma vez contra Ruki, fazendo este ofegar – Tô assim por sua causa.

Ruki geme ajudando Reita a se esfregar mais em si, ondulando os quadris e recebendo beijos cada vez mais quentes de Reita.

Porém, barulhos de passos o fazem se separar e quando Ruki acabava de se sentar corretamente no banco, um casal passa por eles.

- Essa foi por pouco – Fala Ruki se virando para fitar Reita, ainda corado e parecendo um tanto frustrado.

- Sim, por pouco – Concorda o loiro – Mas eu tenho que ir pequeno, te deixo na sua casa e de lá vou direto para o meu estágio.

- Ta bom – Diz Ruki parecendo um pouco decepcionado – Mas Reita, você vai vir no jogo essa noite?

Reita beija Ruki mais uma vez na boca, o achando extremamente lindo fazendo aquele bico de preocupação.

- È claro que vou meu _amor_...

Ruki arregala os olhos pelo modo como fora chamado, e com uma sensação gostosa no peito abraça Reita retribuindo com gestos o que não conseguia dizer.

- Você vem me buscar lá em casa? – Pergunta Ruki corado.

- Sim.

Reita não sabia se havia feito certo deixar o garoto saber já, que o que nutria por ele era muito mais que carinho, mas sim amor... Tinha medo de assustá-lo, mas ao que parecia, Ruki correspondia com a mesma intensidade seus sentimentos.

-Então vamos, vou te deixar em casa – Fala Reita se levantando e ajudando Ruki a fazer o mesmo.

XxXxXxXxX

Já era fim de tarde e Uruha esperava paciente seu pai chegar para que pudesse se aprontar para o jogo. Perguntava-se o quanto ainda teria que esperar quando seu pai aparece.

- Pai, hum...

O Sr Takashima sorrindo internamente percebia a ansiedade do filho para saber se podia ir jogar, sabia que provavelmente aquele tal de Aoi estaria lá... Mas não conseguia proibir seu filho de fazer o que mais gostava.

- Tudo bem Uruha, vá jogar!

- Obrigado pai! – Agradece o garoto indo direto para seu quarto.

Uruha procurava tudo o que iria usar no jogo e ia socando tudo dentro da mochila. Não via hora de ver Aoi e de jogar também...

Lembrando-se de algo pega o celular e disca o número de Ruki.

- Alô Ru-chan?

- Até que enfim resolveu se lembrar que eu existo né?! – Fala Ruki fingindo-se magoado.

- Não faz drama Ru... Meu pai quem me fez vir direto pra casa e não deu tempo de te avisar.

- Ah ta tudo bem – Ruki, então num tom preocupado pergunta – Você vai vir jogar né?!

- Claro! Tô te ligando justamente pra perguntar se você vai vir aqui pra gente ir junto...

- Ah, foi mau Uru... Mas o Reita vai me levar... – Comenta Ruki se sentindo mal, por ter esquecido desse pequeno detalhe.

- Ah tudo bem Ruki! – Fala o garoto realmente sem se magoar. – Mas então a coisa está ficando séria entre você e o Reita?!

- P-pois é... – gagueja Ruki.

- Então a gente se vê lá na quadra! – Exclama Uruha sem dar tempo de Ruki continuar.

- Até – despede-se o amigo encerrando a ligação.

Chegando na quadra, Uruha avista ao longe Ruki e Reita conversando na companhia de Kai.

- Oi galera! – Cumprimenta Uruha apertando a mão de todos e logo em seguida olhando para os lados.

Reita notando o olhar de angustia de Uruha fala:

- O Aoi teve que resolver uns pepinos lá com o pessoal do estágio, mas daqui à pouco ele chega – Explica o rapaz.

- Ah, sim o-obrigado – Agradece o garoto envergonhado por esta tão na cara o motivo de sua angústia.

Kai olha de Uruha para Reita parecendo tentar entender algo, e arregala os olhos quando finalmente parece fazer uma leve idéia do que estava rolando.

- Você e aquele cara de piercing na boca estão... – Começa Kai, ficando corado com a pergunta.

- Sim estamos... – Responde Uruha sem esperar o final da pergunta.

- Oh, puxa... Parabéns! – Fala Kai encabulado enquanto coçava a nuca, num gesto muito seu.

Os únicos que sabiam de sua opção eram: Ruki e Kai. E não via problema nenhum em Kai saber que, ele estava saindo com Aoi.

- Então vamos jogar galera! – Fala Kai,

O jogo começa e nada de Aoi aparecer. Toda vez que olhava em direção as arquibancadas via apenas Reita, que dessa vez ficou de fora do time, observando como se não fosse de se esperar Ruki.

Mais um chute contra o gol adversário e mais uma vez ele defende. Ouve Ruki gritando pedindo mais concentração da equipe. Uruha dá um suspiro... Porque ele não vinha logo?

XxXxXxX

Finalmente fim de jogo e termina empatado. Todos se cumprimentam amigavelmente e indo logo em seguida cada um para seu canto. Uruha se dirigi para as arquibancadas indo pegar seus pertences e ir embora.

- Já vai embora?

Uruha se arrepia com a voz que ouve, e um sorriso brota em seu rosto ao ver Aoi, parado à sua frente de braços cruzados.

- Pensei que você não fosse vir mais. – Fala o garoto indo até Aoi e o abraçando não se importando se alguém estava olhando ou não.

- Me desculpa, é que tive uns problemas no estágio e ...

- Tudo bem, o Reita me falou. – Ronrona Uruha contra o pescoço de Aoi dando um beijo discreto no pescoço deste e se afastando.

- Vamos beber algo num barzinho aqui perto? Podemos chamar o Reita e o Ruki.

- Claro!

E animados foram até o outro casal que conversava animado, quase um no colo do outro.

Já no barzinho que Aoi sugeriu. Todos conversavam animados. Aoi e Reita com suas cervejas e os garotos muito a contra gosto com seus refrigerantes.

- Por que não podemos beber "bebida de verdade" que nem vocês? – Pergunta Ruki emburrado, fitando a lata de refrigerante à sua frente.

- Porque os garçons idiotas não quiseram liberar pra vocês – Explica Reita imitando o bico de Ruki, o vendo fazer uma cara feia com imitação.

- Vamos ter outras oportunidades – Fala Uruha levantando sua lata no ar e brindando com Ruki, fazendo os outros dois rapazes sorrirem.

Então no céu dá um clarão forte sendo seguido de uma trovoada.

- È vai chover – constata Reita olhando para Ruki – Temos que ir Chibi, é perigoso andar de moto na chuva e não trouxe capa de chuva.

- Certo – concorda o garoto se levantando e despedindo-se de Aoi e Uruha.

- Até! – Fala o garoto, enquanto Reita já subia dando a partida na moto.

O casal ainda na mesinha do bar, acenou vendo Reita e Ruki sumirem pela estrada.

- È melhor irmos também – Fala Aoi, retirando dinheiro e pagando a bebida. – Vamos?

- Vamos – Concorda o garoto, correndo junto com aoi até o carro, pois a chuva já havia começado.

Já dentro do veículo e a caminho da casa de Uruha, o garoto dá um suspiro na intenção de chamar a atenção do mais velho.

- O que foi Uru? Ta tudo bem? – Pergunta o moreno segurando uma de suas mãos.

- Ta... Só tô um pouco preocupado com o meu pai.

Aoi olha angustiado para o garoto ao seu lado. Sabia que ele devia estar no mínimo com medo se seu pai descobrisse tudo.

- Uma hora ele vai saber, mas se você acha que ainda não é a hora, o melhor que você tem a fazer é agir naturalmente.

Uruha suspira e olha a chuva lá fora. È talvez Aoi tivesse razão.

- Aoi, não para muito na frente de casa? – Pede o garoto.

Aoi entendendo o motivo acata o pedido do garoto,parando alguns metros antes da casa de Uruha.

- Obrigada. È melhor assim. – Fala o garoto fazendo menção de descer do veículo.

- Hei Uru, ainda é cedo. – Diz Aoi num tom de pedido, enquanto segurava Uruha pelo braço – Fica aqui comigo um pouco.

Uruha sorri divertido com a cara de pidão que Aoi fizera. Decide ficar mais um pouco e fecha a porta do veículo de volta, conseguindo com o gesto, um sorriso lindo de Aoi.

- E porque você quer que eu fique Aoi-chan? – Pergunta Uruha brincalhão.

-Porque eu quero namorar um pouquinho com você – Responde o moreno dando um beijo no pescoço de Uruha e o puxando para se sentar com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo.

- Namorar? – Pergunta o garoto sentindo o rosto corar.

- Sim, namorar... È o que somos não é? Namorados? – Indaga Aoi olhando sério para Uruha.

Uruha não conseguindo se conter de tanta alegria beija Aoi com paixão o enlaçando pelo pescoço.

- Sim, somos namorados – Sussurra o garoto feliz no ouvido de seu _namorado_.

Aoi então lhe beija, porém de uma forma diferente. Um beijo quente. Chupando a língua de Uruha e mordendo seus lábios carnudos, quase querendo o engolir por inteiro, fazendo Uruha gemer de satisfação dentro do beijo.

- Nossa – Exclama Uruha ofegante ao término do beijo.

Aoi sorri com a reação do garoto, e volta dessa vez a beijar o pescoço dele, o puxando para mais perto em seu colo, fazendo o garoto gemer ao sentir o volume embaixo de si.

O casal fica assim durante um tempo, apenas aos beijos. Vez ou outra Uruha dando pequenos gemidos e se agarrando mais forte em Aoi.

- Está excitado Uru?

- S-sim – Responde Uruha, corado parte pela excitação, parte pela vergonha com a pergunta feita por Aoi.

Sem avisar Aoi acaricia sua ereção, mas não como ele havia feito aquele dia no cinema, Desta vez ele a acaricia com muito mais vontade, querendo ver uruha perder o controle.

- È gostoso Uru?

- È – Sussurra o garoto, inconscientemente acompanhando com os quadris os movimentos da mão de Aoi em seu membro por cima da calça.

- Quer que fique melhor ainda? – Pergunta numa voz rouca o namorado.

- Como?

Aoi então lhe beija, passando a língua por seus lábios e logo em seguida invadindo o interior da boca de Uruha, e devagar começa a desabotoar a calça do mais novo, deixando aos poucos o membro do rapaz aparecer totalmente excitado.

O garoto se sente um pouco envergonhado, mas a excitação era maior e geme ao sentir Aoi o masturbando com mais força.

- Isso é muito bom – Ofega o garoto com o rosto escondido na curva do pescoço de Aoi.

O mais velho sorri, e sussurra no ouvido de Uruha:

- Faz em mim também?

O garoto então olha nos olhos do mais velho, na espera de ver se ele estava falando sério. Mas tudo o que indicava é que sim ele falava sério, pois Aoi já tratava de desafivelar o próprio cinto, deixando à mostra apenas sua boxer preta com um volume nada pequeno.

- Não tem o porquê de se envergonhar meu lindo... – Explica Aoi pegando a mão de Uruha e a colocando sobre a sua ereção.

Uruha então tomando coragem, retira o membro de Aoi de dentro da boxer. Sente a quentura vindo dele e como estava excitado.

Aoi geme ao ver Uruha num gesto inconsciente passar a língua pelos lábios ao segurar seu membro e começar a estimulá-lo.

- Oh, isso Uruha – Incentiva Aoi, enquanto ele também masturbava o mais novo em seu colo.

Ambos já estavam ofegantes e suados. A chuva lá fora caia cada vez mais forte, e os vidros do carro já estavam embaçados. Aoi sentindo que estava próximo do orgasmo e vendo que para Uruha a situação não era muito diferente, segura a mão do mais novo o fazendo parar de masturbá-lo e parando de estimular Uruha também.

- O que foi? – Pergunta Uruha intrigado.

- Deixa que eu faço... – Murmura Aoi em seu ouvido.

O moreno então puxa Uruha mais perto se si, fazendo as ereções se tocarem, arrancando um gemido rouco de Uruha, que se agarra com mais força em Aoi.

Aoi respirando pesadamente segura as duas ereções juntas em uma de suas mãos, e começa a masturbá-las juntas, gemendo junto com Uruha.

- A-Aoi eu vou...

- Goza pra mim Uru... – Pede Aoi, aumentando a velocidade.

Uruha não se segurando mais goza na mão de Aoi, melando a ereção de ambos. O moreno por sua vez, se excitando ainda mais com visão que tinha de Uruha gozando, acaba se derretendo também misturando seus fluídos ao do garoto.

XxXxXxXx

- Nossa quanta chuva – Exclama Reita se protegendo como podia num ponto de ônibus na frente da casa de Ruki.

- Ainda bem que chegamos à tempo – Comenta Ruki olhando para a chuva.

- È melhor você entrar chibi – fala Reita passando a mão pelo rosto de Ruki – Já está tarde e não quero que fique gripado.

- Ta bom – Concorda Ruki relutante.

- Ei, não faz essa cara, amanhã eu te vejo ta bom?! – E Reita, aproveitando a proteção do ponto de ônibus beija Ruki nos lábios.

- Então até amanhã... – fala Ruki se preparando para correr até em casa.

- Até!

Reita vê Ruki correndo até o portão de sua casa. Dá um suspiro cansado se sentando no banco e constatando que era melhor esperar a chuva estiar um pouco. Olha na direção da casa de Ruki e o avista no andar de cima na janela lateral o observando.

- Aquele deve ser o quarto dele – Fala Reita consigo mesmo, e uma idéia lhe surge, fazendo um sorriso aparecer em seus lábios.

Ruki dá uma última olhada pela janela e vê Reita ainda no ponto, provavelmente esperando a chuva passar. Com um suspiro fecha a janela e resolve ir tomar um banho.

Passado algum tempo, Ruki volta caminhando tranqüilo do banheiro indo de volta para seu quarto. E quase dá um grito com o susto que leva ao ver Reita deitado em sua cama.

- O quê? C-como? – Tenta falar Ruki, ainda branco fechando a porta atrás de si.

Reita apenas sorri com a cara espantada de seu pequeno e se levantando da cama vai até Ruki e o enlaça pela cintura.

- Gostou da surpresa amor? – Pergunta Reita baixinho em seu ouvido. – Subi pela calha que passa do lado da sua janela.

- Reita, você podia ter se machucado! – Repreende Ruki – E olha só pra você, ta todo molhado.

- Ah, chibi não reclama...

- Vem tira essa camisa molhada. – Pede Ruki, já tratando de tirar a peça de roupa molhada de Reita.

Ruki tenta, mas não consegue disfarçar o olhar faminto que lança ao corpo de Reita. E cora ao ver que o loiro notou o seu olhar.

-Pode olhar pequeno, por que isso aqui – fala alisando o próprio abdômen – È tudo só seu.

Ruki sorri e abraça Reita erguendo o rosto num pedido mudo por um beijo, sendo atendido prontamente.

Reita o beija com volúpia, afundando suas mãos na cintura do pequeno, enquanto Ruki apenas gemia e passava as mãos sem pudor algum pelo peito desnudo do mais velho.

- Vamos deitar na cama? È mais confortável – Sugere Reita.

Ruki arregala os olhos diante da proposta feita por Reita, não sabia se iria conseguir se segurar com Reita na mesma cama que ele.

- Não vou fazer nada que você não queira pequeno... – Alerta suave Reita fazendo um carinho gostoso na nuca do mais novo.

- Vem... – Chama Ruki decidindo-se, puxando Reita pela mão em direção à sua cama.

Reita sorri satisfeito e deita primeiro, fazendo Ruki deitar de lado encostando a cabeça em seu peito. Ficaram apenas assim, sentindo a presença um do outro e escutando a chuva forte que fazia do lado de fora.

Mas Ruki não consegue ficar muito tempo parado, e num gesto lento se põe a fazer um carinho no peito de Reita, vez ou outra arranhando levemente a pele com suas unhas curtas, não percebendo Reita semi cerrar os olhos com o carinho.

Ruki então sobe mais o rosto e beija Reita com carinho, o carinho ainda sendo feito. Reita não se segurando mais vira o corpo deixando Ruki por baixo, encaixando-se entre as pernas do menor e friccionando os membros.

- Hum... Reita – Murmura Ruki em seu ouvido, apertando sua nuca com força.

Reita não diz nada, apenas beija todo o pescoço de Ruki, gostando de ouvir os gemidos baixinhos em resposta se excitando cada vez mais com isso.

Reita então se empurra com mais força contra Ruki, fazendo o pequeno ofegar e abrir os olhos arfando.

- Pequeno você quer? – Pergunta Reita com os olhos brilhando de expectativa.

Ruki sente um frio subir por sua espinha diante da proposta feita por Reita. Mas sabia que mesmo se lhe desse uma resposta negativa, o loiro não ficaria brabo, talvez decepcionado, mas não _brabo_.

- R-Rei-chan, eu quero. Mas... E-eu nunca...

- Eu sei... eu não vou te machucar eu não quero... – Murmura Reita roucamente em seu ouvido, logo em seguida lambendo o lóbulo.

Ruki suspira pesado ao sentir Reita o beijando pelo pescoço e o fazendo retirar sua camiseta, beijando todo o peito agora nu e descendo os beijos em direção ao seu baixo ventre, encontrado a calça larga de seu pijama. Reita olha interrogativamente para Ruki, como se lhe perguntasse mais uma vez se estava tudo bem, e Ruki apenas lhe dá um sorriso o incentivando. Era a resposta de que Reita precisava.

Fazendo Ruki erguer os quadris, o mais velho retira as calças do pequeno o deixando apenas com sua roupa intima e céus podia muito bem ver que ele não era o único excitado ali.

- Está bem duro, não é Ru-chan – Comenta Reita sacana, massageando a ereção de Ruki ainda por cima do tecido.

- Reita não provoca... – Murmura Ruki fechando os olhos e afundando a cabeça nos travesseiros.

Reita sorri com a reação do pequeno e com um gesto rápido retira a última peça de Ruki o deixando completamente nu e Reita não resistindo afunda o membro de Ruki em sua boca, sentindo todo o gosto do pequeno. Ruki morde a própria mão tentando conter um gemido, pois ainda estava no seu quarto e não queria acordar seus pais, com seus gemidos.

Ruki ergue o rosto para ver o que Reita fazia consigo.

"Céus! Ele está mesmo me chupando!" Pensa Ruki zonzo de tanto prazer, voltando a deitar a cabeça no travesseiro.

Reita então abandona o membro de Ruki e passa a beijar toda a área ao redor voltando para cima e beijando a boca do pequeno com vontade.

- È bom pequeno? – Pergunta Reita, enquanto acariciava a parte interna das coxas de Ruki.

- S-sim, mas Rei-chan, não vai tirar suas calças? – Pergunta Ruki de forma inocente, fazendo Reita sorrir.

- Por que você não as tira pra mim amor?

Ruki se sentindo desafiado de alguma forma se levanta completamente nu e excitado, não se importando com isso e adorando os olhares famintos de Reita sob si, o faz deitar na cama, logo em seguida se agachando entre as pernas de Reita e retirando as calças do loiro, deixando apenas suas boxers brancas aparecerem.

Reita puxa Ruki para cima de si e o beija deixando os membros excitados se tocarem.

- Ru-cham, você não tem lubrificante não é?! – Indaga o mais velho mesmo já imaginando a resposta.

- N-não. – Murmura Ruki de repente parando de se esfregar em Reita. – Ta tudo bem? Pergunta Ruki vendo a expressão levemente preocupada no rosto bonito de Reita.

- Ta sim amor – Fala Reita abraçando Ruki e o beijando enquanto descia uma de suas mãos até a ereção deste o estimulando.

-R-Reita eu v-vou – Murmura Ruki contra o pescoço do mais velho.

Mas não consegue terminar a frase, acaba gozando na mão de Reita.

Reita vendo seu pequeno mais relaxado e respirando ainda forte, aproveita o gozo de Ruki e com cuidado guia um de seus dedos melados até a entrada virgem de Ruki, fazendo este se retesar imediatamente diante do toque mais intimo.

- Relaxa amor... – Murmura Reita rouco – Vai ser gostoso.

Ruki ouvindo as palavras de seu amante abre mais as pernas, deixando Reita o invadir aos poucos com seu dedo médio.

O menor afunda o rosto no travesseiro, doía. Mas não era tão dolorido assim. Muda completamente de opinião ao sentir Reita adicionar um segundo dedo, sendo seguido por um terceiro.

- R-Rei-chan ah... – Geme Ruki quase sem voz, com a dor que sentia.

Reita ainda com seus dedos no interior de Ruki, começa a distribuir beijos por todo o abdômen do pequeno aos poucos descendo até seu membro e o chupando de forma lenta e provocante.

Ruki não sabia agora decifrar o que sentia ao ver Reita o chupando e sendo estimulado com os dedos do loiro dentro de si. Era um misto de dor e prazer e aquilo não parecia ruim.

- Chupa mais forte Reita – Pede Ruki num sussurro, sabendo que teria vergonha mais tarde do pedido que fazia.

Reita vendo que Ruki não estava mais tão nervoso e sim excitado volta a mexer os dedos no interior de Ruki, sorrindo quando o pequeno deu um gemidinho baixo de prazer com os movimentos. O loiro enquanto massageava Ruki com seus dedos, começa a se masturbar com a mão livre, se excitando com a visão de Ruki totalmente entregue de pernas abertas naquela cama.

- R-Reita vem logo – praticamente implora Ruki.

Reita sem esperar outra chamada se ajoelha entre as pernas de Ruki e cuidadosamente retira os dedos de dentro do pequeno. Guiando seu próprio membro na entrada de Ruki.

Ruki dá um gemido baixo quando Reita coloca apenas a glande em seu interior, mas aos poucos ele vai invadindo Ruki, estimulando o membro do pequeno para fazê-lo esquecer um pouco a dor.

Quando Reita se vê completamente dentro de Ruki dá um suspiro de satisfação, agachando na direção de Ruki e o beijando com carinho.

- Ta tudo bem amor? – Pergunta carinhoso Reita.

- Uhum – Assente o pequeno completamente corado, se mexendo embaixo de Reita em busca de mais contato.

Reita então dá uma estocada leve, apenas para ver se Ruki reclamaria. Mas o pequeno apenas gemeu em resposta. O mais velho dá uma investida um pouco mais forte, recebendo outro gemido de Ruki. Reita sorri se ajeitando melhor sobre o pequeno e o estocando seguidas vezes, gemendo junto com Ruki e o estimulando ao mesmo tempo.

Ouve Ruki dar um gemido alto e arquear as costas no momento em Reita soube que o tocou no seu ponto mais sensível.

- M-mais rápido – Ordena Ruki ofegante, querendo sentir mais daquilo.

O mais velho atende ao pedido, já se sentindo próximo do orgasmo, sentindo Ruki quase estrangular seu membro de tão apertado que era. Reita numa última estocada mais forte derrama seu gozo no interior de Ruki, sentindo sua mão melada com os fluídos do pequeno.

Ambos ficam apenas deitados lado à lado exaustos e ofegantes. Mas voltam à realidade, quando ouvem batidas na porta.

- Ruki? Filho? Ta tudo bem? Abre a porta para a sua mãe...

Ruki ainda corado gela ao ouvir a voz de sua mãe. Olha para e vê Reita estático ainda na cama semi nu.

- Reita o que eu faço?! – Sussurra o garoto desesperado.

- Vai lá e fala com ela, eu me escondo embaixo da cama.

Ruki concorda enquanto veste seu pijama amassado e observa Reita se esconder embaixo de sua cama. Rapidamente vai até a porta e vê sua mãe de robe rosa o observando preocupada da porta.

- Ta tudo bem filho? Você está suando! – Começa a mãe do garoto verificando a temperatura do menor com a mão em sua testa.

- Mãe, ta tudo bem... E-eu só tive um pesadelo...

- Mas eu ouvi gritos e...

- Mãe, foi só o susto que levei, mas agora já passou – Tenta explicar o garoto, não deixando sua mãe espiar para dentro do quarto – Volte a dormir mãe que eu já estava fazendo o mesmo.

A mãe de Ruki o olha mais uma vez, tentando decifrar a cara do filho. Mas acaba se convencendo da desculpa do garoto e dando um beijo na testa de Ruki volta para o quarto.

Ruki solta o ar que não lembrava de ter prendido, e trancando mais uma vez a porta fala:

- Pode sair Reita.

Reita sai de seu esconderijo rindo baixinho, apenas com suas boxers brancas.

- Estamos abusando da sorte, não é pequeno?

Ruki apenas concorda com a cabeça e se joga nos braços de Reita o fazendo cair com ele deitado na cama.

- Rei-chan, você vai ficar mais um pouco né? – Pergunta Ruki com um olhar pidão.

- Vou sim, meu amor.

Reita lança um olhar preocupado para Ruki e pergunta:

- Ta doendo muito?

- Um pouco – Responde o garoto corado – Mais é normal não é Rei-chan?

- Sim, é normal amor.

E com o barulho gostoso da chuva lá fora e aconchegado nos braços de seu namorado Ruki acaba pegando no sono.


	8. Chapter 8

Uruha acorda extremamente relaxado, se espreguiça e olha para o relógio no criado mudo. Dez horas da manhã, mas não se preocupou, pois era feriado.

O garoto deu um sorriso bobo ao se lembrar da noite anterior que tivera com Aoi.

"Quero mais!" ronronou Uruha contra o travesseiro.

Resolveu então se levantar e ir tomar um banho. Aoi só o veria mais tarde, portanto, queria aproveitar e contar as novidades ao seu melhor amigo.

Vai até o banheiro, que ficava de frente para a porta de seu quarto e começa a se despir.

Vira-se para o espelho e ao se mirar solta uma pequena exclamação. Havia alguns chupões próximos ao seu pescoço. Sorriu ao perceber que Aoi tivera o cuidado de não marcar em lugares visíveis, e Uruha só em olhar para seu corpo marcado se lembrou do que fizeram e não se espantou ao ver que já ostentava uma ereção.

Entrou no Box e ligou o chuveiro, deixando a água morna correr por seu corpo.

Pegou o sabonete e começou a se enxaguar, dando pequenos gemidinhos ao ensaboar sua ereção.

"E pensar que ele só me masturbou" Pensou Uruha deliciado.

Não agüentando mais, o garoto começa a se acariciar fazendo movimentos lentos de vai-e-vem em seu membro.

- Aoi – Murmura baixinho, enquanto acelera os movimentos.

Sentindo o orgasmo próximo, o garoto se segura com uma das mãos na borda do Box e acabando gozando, fazendo seu sêmen escorrer contra a parede de vidro.

Sentindo-se_aliviado_ termina seu banho e limpa a sujeira que havia feito.

Já de banho tomado vai até a cozinha para tomar seu café, e acaba encontrando sua mãe preparando o almoço.

- Bom dia mãe!

- Bom dia filho!

Uruha abre a geladeira à procura de algo.

- Mãe, cadê o meu iogurte? – Pergunta o garoto olhando com um biquinho para a mãe.

- Ta nos fundos da geladeira... Que preguiça de procurar as coisas filho!

Uruha apenas dá de ombros envergonhado, e pegando o seu iogurte se dirige até a porta.

- Aonde você vai filho?

- Ah, eu vou à casa do Ruki... Talvez eu almoce lá, ta legal?

- Ta bom então, juízo... – alerta a mãe do garoto com um sorriso.

Se despedindo de sua mãe, Uruha vai animado em direção à casa de Ruki. Estava no mínimo eufórico com tudo que estava acontecendo e queria saber também como seu amigo está indo com Reita.

- Tô parecendo uma moça – Murmura o garoto divertido.

XxXxX

Ruki ao se levantar de sua cama, xinga baixinho.

- É nisso que dá dar a bunda – Murmura para si mesmo com uma careta de dor.

Já de pé, o garoto dá uma olhada para o próprio quarto, percebendo a bagunça que fizeram noite passada.

Ruki começa então a organizar seu quarto, trocando os lençóis e corando ao ver que estavam sujos de sêmen. Trataria de colocar os lençóis pessoalmente dentro da máquina de lavar.

Achando o quarto mais apresentável, resolve trocar de roupa. Pois já havia tomado um banho na madrugada, logo após Reita ter ido embora.

O pequeno ao chegar à sala encontra seu pai lendo o jornal.

- Bom dia pai! – Cumprimenta o garoto se sentando com certo cuidado ao lado de seu pai.

- Bom dia Ruki. – Então o pai do garoto o fita – Tem algo pra fazer esta manhã?

- Não. Por quê?

- Por que eu quero que você vá até o caixa eletrônico, pagar umas contas para mim. – Responde o pai do garoto com um sorriso.

- Ah, tudo bem. – Diz Ruki dando de ombros.

- Ótimo. Aqui está o cartão. – Fala o Sr Matsumoto lhe entregando o cartão – A senha você já sabe. E as contas estão ali na mesinha da sala.

- Certo. – Ruki pega então tudo o que seu pai lhe indicou e se encaminhando para a saída fala – Pai, talvez eu almoce lá no Uru ta bom?

- Ok, eu aviso sua mãe. – Murmura o pai do garoto, voltando a ler o jornal.

E com um último aceno Ruki vai fazer o que seu pai lhe pediu.

XxXxXxX

Uruha caminhava tranqüilo na direção da casa de seu melhor amigo, quando seu celular toca. Sente um friozinho na barriga ao ver que era Aoi.

- Oi Aoi-chan – Atende sorrindo.

- Bom dia meu amor! – Cumprimenta o mais velho – Você ta em casa?

- Não, tô na rua. Por quê?

- Porque consegui terminar meus compromissos mais cedo esta manhã. E eu tava pensando se você não quer ir almoçar comigo lá no apartamento que eu divido com o Reita.

Uruha por um momento tranca a respiração, sabia as possibilidades que aquele convite lhe proporcionava.

- Aceito o convite sim. – Responde Uruha tentando conter a excitação na voz.

- Então me diz aonde você ta, pra eu ir te buscar.

Logo após Uruha explicar o local em que estava o garoto desliga o telefone e espera por seu namorado. Aoi não estava muito longe, só levaria alguns minutos.

Olhou na direção da rua que dava para a casa de Ruki. Mordendo os lábios decidiu que podia vê-lo mais tarde.

Depois de uns minutos, como o esperado Aoi para com seu carro ao lado de Uruha. Abre a porta por dentro, pedindo que Uruha entre.

Logo após o garoto fechar a porta do veículo, é atacado por uma série de selinhos carinhosos de Aoi.

- Senti sua falta – Murmura o mais velho no ouvido de Uruha.

- E-eu também – Fala Uruha um tanto vermelho.

Aoi sorri com a timidez do outro rapaz, isso foi umas das coisas que o conquistou.

- Com fome? – Pergunta Aoi, enquanto faz um carinho no rosto do garoto.

- Um pouco... – Responde Uruha sorrindo

- Então vamos paro o meu apartamento, que eu também tô morto de fome!

E animado Aoi dá a partida no veículo, indo em direção ao apartamento.

Chegando finalmente ao seu destino, Aoi estaciona o carro e pede que Uruha o siga.

O garoto já conhecia o local, afinal foi ele quem indicou. Aoi, um tanto afobado abre a porta do AP dando espaço para que o mais novo entrasse.

- E aí? O que achou? – Pergunta o moreno olhando com expectativa para Uruha.

O apartamento em si não era dos maiores, mas era extremamente aconchegante. Com a sala separada da cozinha apenas por uma bancada e um pequeno corredor que levava provavelmente aos quartos e banheiro.

- Legal! – exclama o garoto sorrindo, com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Vem, vou preparar alguma coisa pra gente!

Aoi então puxa Uruha pela mão, fazendo o garoto segui-lo até a cozinha.

- Acredite se quiser, mas quem cozinha aqui em _casa_ é o Reita... – Comenta Aoi, abrindo a geladeira, à procura de qualquer coisa para cozinhar.

Uruha sorri com o leve tom de desespero na voz de Aoi, estava na cara que ele não sabia cozinhar.

- Quer ajuda Aoi? – Pergunta Uruha divertido.

O moreno então dá um suspiro derrotado.

- Tá tão na cara assim?

- Bastante. – Responde divertido o garoto.

Uruha então com o consentimento de Aoi, começa a pedir ao moreno que lhe mostre o tinha disponível na despensa e começa a preparar algo para comerem.

XxXxXxX

Ruki chega até o banco e como o esperado para um feriado, todos os caixas eletrônicos estavam disponíveis. E o baixinho adorava se ver sozinho em um local que geralmente era lotado.

O garoto estava num caixa um tanto escondido dos outros, compenetrado pagando as contas de seu pai, e ergue a cabeça ao ouvir um clique da porta de vidro sendo aberta e vozes animadas conversando.

E sente um arrepio ao reconhecer a voz de Reita, junto a uma voz feminina.

Ruki rapidamente estica o pescoço para ver os dois, que estavam de costas para o garoto.

Enquanto a mulher fazia qualquer coisa no caixa, Reita ficava ao lado dela apenas conversando e lhe dando sorrisinhos.

- Ah Reita só você mesmo! – Exclama a mulher um pouco mais alto, enquanto de um modo displicente toca o peito de Reita com uma das mãos, fazendo Ruki estreitar os olhos de seu "esconderijo".

Ruki nota que a mulher faz de tudo para tocar _seu namorado_ de alguma maneira, e sente o rosto esquentar de raiva ao notar que Reita não fazia nada para afastar a mulher que descaradamente se oferecia a ele.

Com certo alivio, vê a mulher se despedindo e ficando apenas Reita, desta vez utilizando o caixa. E Ruki fica ali, no seu canto, apenas observando o homem por quem estava apaixonado.

- Vai ficar muito tempo escondido? – Pergunta Reita de costas para Ruki.

O garoto então, fazendo um bico de decepção sai de seu canto e indo na direção de Reita pergunta:

- Já sabia que eu tava aqui desde quando?

- Desde o momento que eu entrei – Responde o rapaz se virando para Ruki o fitando divertido.

Ruki faz uma careta e cruza os braços, vendo Reita – pelo que parecia – pagar contas.

- Quem era aquela mulher? – Pergunta Ruki não se contendo mais.

O loiro mais velho sorri com a pergunta, sabia que seu pequeno devia estar se roendo de ciúmes.

- Era uma colega de faculdade... – Comenta Reita distraído, terminando de pagar a última fatura.

- Hn... – Resmunga Ruki olhando para o lado, tentando esconder a insatisfação com a resposta que Reita lhe dera.

- Hei pequeno – Chama Reita risonho, abraçando Ruki por trás – Está com ciúmes?

- È claro que não! – Responde imediatamente, tentando se separar do abraço.

Mas Reita não deixa Ruki escapar de seus braços. Sorrindo, o mais velho o vira de frente para si e lhe dá um beijo calmo, sentindo Ruki ceder aos poucos.

- Ela é apenas uma colega – Começa Reita abraçado a Ruki – E acho que você mais do que ninguém sabe de minhas preferências...

Ruki acaba sorrindo com a resposta do loiro e cora um pouco lembrando da noite que tiveram.

- Quer ir até lá em _casa_? – Indaga o mais velho se separando de Ruki – A gente podia almoçar lá...

- E quem vai cozinhar?

- Eu cozinho razoavelmente... – Fala Reita um tanto orgulhoso.

- Essa eu quero ver...

E os dois saem do banco animados indo em direção à motocicleta de Reita.

XxXxXxXxX

-Não imaginava que você cozinhasse tão bem... – Comenta Aoi, descansando os talheres no prato satisfeito.

- Hum... Vou considerar isso um elogio... – Resmunga o garoto, fazendo uma careta.

Aoi apenas sorri, se levantando e começando a colocar os pratos na pia. Uruha se levanta também e feliz começa a limpar a cozinha com o moreno.

- Viu?! – Começa Aoi que estava secando e guardando os pratos – Nos damos bem em tudo!

- Nos damos é?

- Claro que sim, nem brigamos pra ver quem ia lavar a louça...

Uruha acaba dando uma risada espontânea, fazendo Aoi em seu intimo se derreter com o garoto.

- Você fica lindo sorrindo assim sabia? – Pergunta o moreno se aproximando de Uruha e o enlaçando pela cintura.

- E você adora me deixar sem graça né?! – Retruca Uruha, passando os braços em volta do pescoço de Aoi.

Aoi então aproxima mais os rostos e inicia um beijo calmo, porém exigente, fazendo Uruha suspirar e se abraçar mais à Aoi.

- Aoi... – Geme o mais novo, ao sentir o moreno lamber-lhe o pescoço.

Aoi muito excitado, querendo mais contato, insinua seus quadris contra o baixo ventre de Uruha. E solta um silvo de total prazer ao sentir o quanto seu namorado também já estava excitado.

- Vamos pro meu quarto Uru? – Propõe Aoi carinhosamente, olhando nos olhos de Uruha.

Uruha não agüentando mais a pressão em seu baixo ventre, aceita o pedido de Aoi apenas num aceno de cabeça e logo já está de novo beijando o moreno sem pudor algum. Afinal, achava que 16 anos já era uma boa idade para se perder a virgindade. E nada, melhor que fosse com o cara que era apaixonado.

- Vem – Chama o mais velho guiando Uruha pelo apartamento pequeno – É por aqui.

Ao chegarem no quarto, Aoi imediatamente volta a enlaçar Uruha pela cintura e beijá-lo com uma urgência que o garoto nunca tinha visto.

- Gostou do meu quarto? – Indaga o moreno, enquanto ia guiando Uruha de costas em direção à cama de casal.

- Muito... – Murmura o garoto um tanto bobo, sem realmente olhar para o quarto, mas sim apenas para Aoi.

Uruha sente suas pernas baterem no que deveria ser a borda da cama e automaticamente se senta, ficando apenas Aoi em pé à sua frente.

Aoi sorri diante do olhar de expectativa que o mais novo tinha para si. E ficou feliz ao ver que Uruha queria aquilo tanto quanto ele.

- Gostou do que fizemos ontem Uru? – Pergunta Aoi, enquanto esticava o braço para acariciar o rosto delicado do garoto.

- S-sim. – Sussurra o mais novo, fechando os olhos com o toque de Aoi.

Aoi para a carícia, fazendo o outro abrir os olhos numa interrogação. O moreno então ainda de pé, diante do loirinho, pega a mão do rapaz e coloca sobre o seu baixo ventre.

- Se você gostou, então faz em mim de novo? – Pede Aoi, insinuando os quadris contra a mão de Uruha.

- C-claro – Assente Uruha, segurando a ereção de Aoi por cima da calça com força e vendo o quanto já estava excitado.

Uruha observa fascinado Aoi, quase perder a razão diante de seu toque, e se sente orgulhoso com isso. Desejando mais contato, com dedos trêmulos, faz menção de desafivelar o cinto do moreno, olhando os olhos deste em busca de consentimento.

Mas Aoi nada responde, apenas o ajuda a abrir a calça e geme quando o garoto o acaricia por cima da boxer.

E assim que Uruha começa a colocar uma de suas mãos dentro da roupa íntima, o moreno se afasta.

- Não vamos tão rápido – Provoca Aoi sacana.

Uruha geme baixinho com a cena que tinha à sua frente. Aoi apenas de boxers pretas e com um volume nada pequeno despontando da peça intima.

E quase se desmancha quando o mais velho se aproxima o beijando e o fazendo se deitar na cama, ficando por cima e esfregando o membro rijo contra seu baixo ventre.

- Você quer, tanto quanto eu. Não é Uru? – Pergunta Aoi com respiração pesada.

- Q-quero... – Responde o garoto abrindo mais as pernas ansiando mais do contato de Aoi. – Mas Aoi-chan, eu...

- Você é virgem – Conclui Aoi, fazendo o garoto corar – Prometo não te machucar meu amor.

E dito isso, Aoi volta a beijar Uruha. O menor geme dentro do beijo ao sentir as mãos grandes do moreno por dentro da sua camisa, estimulando seus mamilos. O garoto nunca imaginou que fosse tão sensível naquela parte do corpo. Ergue os olhos na direção de Aoi, quando este fica de joelhos entre as suas pernas e o faz se erguer para retirar a camisa e logo em seguida o deita novamente e o despe de suas calças. Deixando o mais novo também apenas de cuecas.

- Você é lindo Uru... – Murmura o moreno antes de voltar a deitar sobre o garoto e beijá-lo.

Uruha se sentia nos céus, um tanto nervoso e muito excitado. Começa a passar suas mãos pelas costas largas do moreno e reunindo coragem desce um pouco mais e aperta as nádegas de seu namorado com vontade, ouvindo com satisfação um gemido de puro prazer do moreno.

Aoi por sua vez, estava adorando conhecer esse lado não tão tímido de Uruha.

O moreno então gira o corpo, deixando Uruha deitado em cima de si e o beija, sentindo o mais novo gemer dentro do beijo.

Aoi, ainda com Uruha sob si beijando seu pescoço, estica o braço até a gaveta do criado mudo e pega um pequeno tubo de lubrificante.

- Uru, se quiser que eu pare, é só falar ta?! – Murmura Aoi, sentindo a cabeça de Uruha se mover num gesto positivo, enquanto ainda o beijava e lambia seu pescoço.

Aoi espalha um pouco do gel em seus dedos, e abaixando a roupa intima de Uruha até o inicio das coxas, devagar penetra um de seus dedos na entrada do garoto, o ouvindo dar um leve gemido.

O moreno abre mais as pernas, aninhando o garoto em seu corpo o sentindo relaxar com os movimentos circulares que fazia dentro do loirinho.

- A-Aoi... Faz mais rápido... – Pede Uruha com o rosto escondido na curva do pescoço do outro homem.

Aoi prontamente acata o pedido e vai mais além penetrando um segundo dedo, sentindo Uruha se apertar mais contra si.

O mais novo só sabia gemer e se agarrar mais sob o moreno, a dor era algo suportável e nem mesmo reclamou ao sentir um terceiro dedo invadir-lhe.

Aoi presumindo que seu namorado já estava pronto retira seus dedos dentro de si. E com calma se senta na cama, deixando Uruha sentado em seu colo.

Uruha olha para o moreno não entendendo nada.

- Quero que seja no seu ritmo Uru – Explica Aoi, segurando a ereção de Uruha e a acariciando.

Uruha sorri com a explicação de Aoi e com a ajuda do moreno, coloca a ponta da ereção de Aoi em sua entrada. Fechando os olhos e mordendo os lábios, Uruha começa a descer lentamente, e suspira forte ao sentir Aoi todo dentro de si.

- Você tá legal? – Pergunta o moreno com respiração pesada.

- Uhum

Uruha, naquele momento não queria falar nada. Mas sim, apenas sentir. E apoiando as mãos nos ombros de Aoi, começa a se mover sob a ereção do moreno. Adorando ouvir seus gemidos misturados aos de Aoi.

Enquanto Uruha descia e subia em movimentos cada vez mais rápidos e fortes, Aoi apenas acariciava as costas de seu Koi e sentia com satisfação a ereção do mais novo bater em seu abdômen.

Uruha querendo sentir mais daquela sensação de puro prazer que o invadia, começa a fazer movimentos mais ritmados e fortes, sentindo o que parecia ser pequenas descargas elétricas de excitação ao se sentir acariciado mais fundo pelo membro do moreno.

- Uru, eu vou gozar... – Sussurra Aoi em seu ouvido.

- Ainda não, me espera Aoi... – Pede Uruha se movendo com mais força no colo do moreno.

E não tinha como Aoi não atender ao pedido de Uruha. Pois a visão que tinha dele era completamente irresistível. Uruha estava com os olhos semicerrados e boca entre aberta, dando leves gemidinhos, uma fina linha de saliva escapava do canto de seus lábios e Aoi quase gozou apenas com essa bela visão.

O moreno já não estava mais agüentando, sentia que podia gozar ah qualquer momento. E quando faz menção de masturbar o mais novo, sente Uruha intensificar os movimentos e arqueando o corpo goza, sujando ambos os corpos. Uruha mesmo exausto ainda fala no ouvido de Aoi:

- Agora goza dentro de mim Aoi-chan.

E Aoi com um gemido rouco, ajuda Uruha a se mover sob si, com uma estocada um tanto forte derrama seu sêmen dentro de Uruha.

XxXxXxX

- Parece que o Aoi ta em casa. – Comenta Reita distraído, ao estacionar sua moto ao lado do carro do moreno.

Ruki desce da moto e entrega o capacete para Reita, que prende na moto.

- Vem pequeno, vamos subir! – convida Reita puxando Ruki pela mão.

Ao chegarem ao apartamento, Ruki folgadamente entra no imóvel, retirando os sapatos.

- Belo AP Rei-chan...

- Obrigado pequeno, e fique à vontade – Comenta brincalhão Reita enquanto ainda retirava seus sapatos.

Ruki não liga para a provocação do mais velho e olhando em volta de todo o apartamento se volta para Reita e pergunta:

- Tem certeza que o Aoi ta em casa?

- Ele deve estar dormindo... – Responde Reita distraído, puxando Ruki para a cozinha.

Ruki se encosta-se à bancada da cozinha e observa Reita abrir a geladeira, provavelmente à procura de algo que pudesse cozinhar para ambos.

- Ih, parece que Aoi andou cozinhando! – Exclama Reita espantado, retirando de dentro da geladeira uns potes com comida.

- Então você se escapou de cozinhar pra mim hoje Rei!

- Se você quiser, eu posso fazer algo pra você ainda... – Fala Reita coçando a cabeça.

- Não, é melhor assim... – Começa Ruki se aproximando do mais velho e o abraçando pelo pescoço.

- Por que é melhor Ru-chan? – Questiona o mais velho abraçando o pequeno pela cintura.

- Por que assim, temos mais tempo para namorar...

E com um sorriso Ruki beija seu namorado com amor. Suspirando ao sentir a língua de Reita vasculhar toda sua boca se enroscando em sua própria língua.

- Vem, vamos almoçar. – Fala Reita após se separar de Ruki.

Ruki após comer, educadamente se levanta e coloca seu prato dentro da pia, fazendo menção de começar a lavar a louça. Mas é impedido por Reita que o abraça por trás e murmura em seu ouvido:

- Ah, deixa a louça aí. Vem, quero te mostrar o meu quarto.

Ruki se deixa guiar por Reita e entra no quarto de seu namorado.

O quarto assim como o apartamento não era muito grande, possuindo uma cama de solteiro e uma estante com livros e muitos cds.

- Você nunca me disse que gostava de X-japan! - Exclama Ruki alegre, segurando um dos vários cds que o loiro tinha dessa banda.

- Você também gosta?!

- Claro! Podemos ouvir? – Pergunta o baixinho com um olhar esperançoso.

- Podemos, mas coloca o som baixinho, que o Aoi deve estar dormindo.

- Ok – E com cuidado Ruki retira o cd da capa e coloca a música "Drain", o som baixinho invadindo o quarto.

Reita encosta a porta do quarto atrás de si, e adora ver o quanto ele e Ruki tinham em comum. Devagar vai até Ruki e o abraça por trás, beijando o pescoço alvo do menor.

- Você tem realmente bom gosto... – comenta Reita se insinuando com os quadris contra Ruki.

Ruki se vira de frente para o namorado e nada responde, apenas o beija de forma quente e fala:

- Sabia que eu to dolorido ainda?

- Eu imagino que sim – Responde Reita achando graça do bico que o pequeno fez. – Mas você não gostou?

- É claro que sim! – Ruki responde depressa, corando logo em seguida.

Reita senta em sua cama e puxa Ruki para se sentar em seu colo.

- Já que você está tão dolorido Ru-chan, eu posso te ensinar outras _coisas. _– Fala Reita enquanto uma de suas mãos passeia displicente pelas coxas de Ruki.

- Que tipo de coisas? – Indaga o menor, já se excitando.

-_Coisas... – _Repete Reita com um sorriso sacana.

Reita puxa Ruki mais para si e o beija, enroscando as línguas, gostando da maneira que o menor massageava sua nuca.

Ruki solta um silvo, quando sente o mais velho massagear seu membro.

- R-Reita... – Sussurra o menor contra o pescoço do loiro.

Reita se remexe com Ruki em seu colo, fazendo sua própria ereção roçar contra as coxas do mais novo.

Ruki ao sentir a ereção de Reita contra si geme e, busca os lábios do mais velho com urgência, se colando mais à Reita. Com calma deita o mais velho de costas na cama, e com um sorriso safado se põe a acariciar todo o peito de Reita.

- Você malha Reita? – Pergunta o garoto, colocando as mãos por dentro da camisa.

- Sempre que posso... – Sussurra o outro em resposta, adorando os toques de Ruki.

Ruki morde os lábios, quando deixa suas mãos descerem até o cós da calça do loiro, e sente arrepios ao ver a ereção evidente por cima da calça.

- Me faz um carinho Ru-chan? – Pede Reita com um sorriso sacana.

- C-claro...

Ruki então com apenas uma mão, ainda por cima da calça, massageia o sexo de seu namorado e acaba se sentindo excitado com a expressão de prazer que Reita transparecia. Lentamente desafivela o cinto e abre a calça de seu koi, deixando apenas o membro excitado de Reita por fora da boxer preta. E assim o rapaz um tanto inexperiente, se põe a masturbar Reita, que se sentia nas nuvens com os toques do rapaz.

Ruki com satisfação sentia o membro de seu koi, crescer cada vez mais em suas mãos e diante disto, sentiu vontade de fazer algo que nunca imaginou que iria querer fazer.

- Pode fazer Ruki.

Ruki é retirado de seus pensamentos, com a voz grossa e rouca de Reita.

- F-fazer o quê?

Reita sorri com a vergonha e dúvida estampadas na cara de Ruki, sabia bem o que seu pequeno queria fazer, só precisava de um incentivo.

- Vai, pode usar essa sua boquinha linda...

O pequeno vermelho fita o membro de Reita entre seus dedos. E lentamente, passa apenas a ponta da língua na glande, provando o toque tão íntimo.

Reita passa a mão de modo carinhoso nos cabelos de Ruki, como se o incentivasse.

Ruki vê que Reita gostava do que ele fazia, e se sentindo mais confiante após mais algumas lambidas, chupa apenas a cabeça do membro e se assusta um pouco, com o gemido um pouco mais alto que Reita produz.

- Continua Ruki... – Incentiva Reita, abrindo mais as pernas e puxando a cabeça de Ruki contra seu sexo.

Ruki faz o que Reita lhe pede. E aos poucos vai colocando o membro todo em sua boca, gostando de sentir o contato de sua língua na pele tão sensível.

Mas Reita, mergulhado nas sensações que a boca de Ruki lhe causava, ergue um pouco mais os quadris na intenção de se afundar mais na boca de Ruki. Mas isso só faz com que o pequeno inexperiente se engasgasse.

- Ei ta tudo bem Ruki? –Pergunta Reita imediatamente diante do pequeno acesso de tosse do garoto – Desculpa, eu não me controlei.

Ruki se recuperando do ocorrido e extremamente sem graça, olha para Reita e diz:

- Tá tudo bem...

Reita puxa Ruki para cima e fazendo um carinho em Ruki lhe beija calmamente, deixando o pequeno se recompor do pequeno susto.

- E-eu posso tentar de novo? – Indaga Ruki, acariciando a parte interna da coxa de Reita.

- Eu não quero que faça isso por mim Ruki...

- Mas eu to fazendo por nós dois... Eu quero Reita. – Insiste o garoto corado.

Reita vendo que não adiantava resistir deita mais uma vez na cama e fascinado assiste Ruki se abaixar de novo entra as suas pernas e tomar o membro entre suas mãos.

O pequeno determinado dá um leve beijo na cabeça do membro e com a língua colhe o líquido que já saia do orifício, logo em seguida chupando com vontade toda a extensão, desta vez atento aos movimentos que Reita podia vir a fazer.

- Isso Ruki – Balbucia Reita ao sentir a língua de Ruki em seus testículos.

Ruki volta a subir e descer sua boca no membro cada vez mais duro e não se espanta ao sentir seu próprio menbro pulsar dentro de suas calças.

E quando o pequeno passou a chupar apenas a cabeça e masturbar toda a extensão, Reita não agüenta mais e libera todo seu gozo na boca do garoto.

Ruki se assusta um pouco quando sente os jatos em sua boca, mas logo consegue engolir e não acha tão ruim.

- Você foi ótimo pequeno – murmura Reita meio abobado.

Ruki sorri sem graça e murmura:

- Desculpa por ter engas...

- Não tem o que se desculpar amor... É normal, você nunca tinha feito. – Interrompe Reita, com um sorriso.

Reita se senta na cama de solteiro e olha para Ruki que se encontrava sentado na ponta da cama. Nota a ereção evidente que o garoto ostentava.

- Deixa eu te dar um alívio agora pequeno.

E Ruki vê fascinado seu namorado abrir suas calças e abocanhar o membro rijo. E sente com prazer a língua deslizar por toda sua extensão, a cabeça do seu membro deslizando pela parte interna da bochecha de Reita, se esfregando cada vez mais. E com um gemido Ruki goza na boca do loiro, que espalha todo o gozo pelo membro. Logo em seguida beijando Ruki, fazendo-o sentir seu próprio gosto.

- Você é delicioso. – Sussurra Reita ao término do beijo.

XxXxXxX

Uruha acorda sentindo os braços de Aoi ao redor de sua cintura. Com cuidado se desvencilha dos braços do moreno e na ponta dos pés cata sua cueca jogada no chão e a veste, abrindo a porta do quarto na intenção de ir até o banheiro.

Quando o garoto coloca a mão na maçaneta da porta, a mesma se abre e dá de cara com Ruki.

Nenhum dos dois chegam a gritar, mas dão um pulo com o susto.

- R-Ruki?! O que ta fazendo aqui?

- Aposto que o mesmo que você... – Responde Ruki sacana.

Uruha olha então para Ruki, e nota que o amigo também estava apenas de cuecas.

- Você e o Reita...?

- É a gente transou... E eu gostei de dar... Ta feliz?! – Começa Ruki um tanto vermelho.

- Ei, calma! – Pede Uruha achando divertido – Não tem que ficar nervoso!

- Desculpa... – Murmura o garoto relaxando – É que é tudo muito diferente e tudo o mais...

- Você vai se acostumar... – Exclama Uruha animado.

Ruki fita Uruha menos vermelho e pergunta:

- Aposto que você já vem à um bom tempo aqui dar uns amassos com o Aoi, huh?!

- Que nada... – Começa Uruha vermelho – Minha primeira vez foi hoje!

- Sério?! – Pergunta Ruki incrédulo.

- Sério... – Então Uruha sorrindo indaga – Não vai me dizer que você e o Reita já...?

- É... Foi ontem. – Admite o garoto corado.

- Uau... Mas que fogo heim Ru-cham?! – Provoca Uruha – Ontem e agora hoje de novo...

- Não! Quer dizer... – E um tanto sem jeito Ruki explica – Você deve saber que dói depois de... de...

- Entendi... entendi... – Interrompe Uruha, corado.

- Enfim... Eu e o Reita só fizemos _coisas diferentes_hoje...

E quando Uruha ia perguntar que tipo de coisas, uma voz vinda de um dos quartos os interrompe:

- Amor, é o Aoi que ta aí contigo?

Ruki fica extremamente corado pelo fato de Reita lhe chamar assim, na frente de seu melhor amigo.

- N-não, é o Uruha... – Responde o garoto.

E surge Reita de shorts no batente da porta, como se não acreditando no que seu pequeno lhe havia respondido.

- E não é que é verdade... – Comenta Reita sacana, abraçando Ruki por trás. – O Aoi ta dormindo?

- Uhum – responde Uruha sem jeito por estar apenas de cuecas.

- Vem pequeno – Chama Reita puxando Ruki para dentro do quarto – Vamos deixar o Uru em paz, com o dorminhoco do Aoi.

Ruki dá um ultimo aceno de mão antes de fechar a porta.

XxXxX

Assim que Uruha volta para o quarto junto de Aoi, o encontra deitado na cama e acordado.

- Eu te acordei? – Pergunta o garoto se deitando perto do moreno.

- Você não – Explica o moreno – Mas o Reita sim...

E ambos rindo se abraçam forte trocando carinhos.

- Que horas são Aoi?

- São quase 21hs... – Responde o moreno distraído.

- 21hs?!

E num salto Uruha se põe a vestir suas roupas. Não deveria ter dormido.

- Meu pai deve ta uma fera! – Exclama o garoto nervoso.

- Não fique nervoso... Eu te levo pra casa.

E após Aoi se vestir, vão rapidamente até o carro do moreno.

Chegando perto da casa de Uruha, o garoto olha para Aoi e lhe diz:

- Obrigado pelo dia de hoje Aoi... F-foi muito bom.

- Eu também gostei muito meu anjo...

E dando um último beijo, Uruha sai de dentro do carro apressado.

Aoi já estava pronto para ir embora, quando vê a carteira de Uruha no chão do carro.

O moreno desembarca do carro e sai correndo à tempo de alcançar Uruha.

- Uru, esqueceu isso – Disse o rapaz enquanto lhe devolvia a carteira.

- Ah, obrigado Aoi.

E Uruha, olhando para os lados em busca de alguém, dá um selinho rápido em Aoi.

- URUHA!

O garoto gela ao ouvir aquela voz. Pois era de seu pai.

Continua

Notas finais:

Muuuuuuuito obrigadalhaço pelos reviews! Fico muito feliz  
E milhões de desculpas pela demora ..  
MAs espero que gostem e que continuem comentando! o/


End file.
